The Pain and Love
by Kick-12
Summary: Jack Brewer is popular, Kim Crawford is a normal girl, One day Jack finds out he has cancer and is to embarrass to tell anyone, While Kim doesn't care and overhears Jack having cancer. She tries to tell her whole school. Jack is furious when Kim found out so, Jack does everything in his power to make Kim not tell the whole school even if that means liking her. (Jack X Kim)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys Guess whose Back *No One Knows* Oh sorry I'm Kristina and I know you must be very mad since I didnt post a new story yet and some of you dont give a crap and wonders why am I still talking. well I'm here to say I am coming back into making Kick stories *No one cheers* Tough Crowd. Okay now people have asked me not give Jack cancer but I'm sorry I didnt really see me writing something different I know I know you hate *Crowd Cheers ''Yes we Do''* I put my head down, Okay now Onto the story heres the First Chapter OF The Pain and Love *Crowd Cheers* I knew you love me *smirking* **

Jack Pov

I smoke and smoke to make it go away the stress is overwhelming everything that goes wrong with me I just grab a cigarette and smoke, Many times it happen either I get mad or I keep my reputation for school. See I'm popular at school and to be popular you have to be bad and do other things kids are doing. I can smoke because my parents always get drunk and never notice me smoking anyway so it good to know.

''Jack come down breakfast is ready'' Jack's mom yelled for once in a morning sober ''Coming'' I yell I ran across my room to grab a pack of cigarette and put it in my backpack. Once I made my way downstairs I saw no normal breakfast just dull it was a bowl of wheat cereal and a glass of a empty cup I saw my mom leaving probably to go work or going to a club

'' I thought you said breakfast was ready'' I told my mom who had a plain face '' Oh my Jack I'm sorry well if a normal person had 2 bare feet they would get up and make breakfast'' she said in a sarcastic tone '' Your lucky I put you cereal'' she finally said before leaving. I just made a little chuckle because I was used to it so I got up from my chair and pour me some beer in the empty glass. I heard footsteps, I turned around to see my dad happily drunk he started to come towards me.

'' Jack a boy wahs up mantn oh youre haveing, beeer thsat bri ngs me babck to my old da ys'' Jack's dad said in slurred tone '' Yeah pap, hey can I throw a party Friday'' I said in a serious tone '' Will there be beer'' I nodded he just shrugged and smiled at me then walked away while tripping and falling. I chuckled hard, I got up and went to the counter top and grabbed my car keys went out and opened my 2013 Ford Focus SE Sedan luckily my family is rich so if I ruin it I can buy another one. Before I hit the engine I took out a cigarette and lit it something weird did happen when I lit I felt like my chest is on fire but I ignored the pain and headed to school.

When I got to school I still had the cigarette in my mouth smoking it like its no tomorrow while I was walking I searched for my friends the populars, once I found them I was crashed by not a blonde but a Crawford she crashed into my chest now my chest was pounding I pulled the cigarette out of my mouth and threw it in the trash can. I felt like I couldn't breathe I heard Kim say '' Watch it Brewer'' but I didn't say anything back I ran to the boys bathroom and heard footsteps behind me, Once I made to the boys restroom I clutched on my chest and grabbed a napkin and stated coughing like crazy I couldn't stop when I was able to control it I looked at my napkin and saw a drip of blood but I thought it was nothing so I let it be.

I got out of the bathroom and saw Kim by the drinking water I headed towards her and tapped her on the shoulders once she saw me she had a annoyance look on her face then finally spoke '' What do you want Brewer'' she said I gave her a glare '' You know I never got the chance to tell to get watch were you're going so I'm saying this now Watch were yours going'' I yelled she just rolled her eyes a muttered '' Whatever''

I walked over to my friends and gave them bro hugs we were talking about pranks and jokes then a fire alarm was pulled everyone running, everyone yelling. I went wide eyes when I saw what was burning the trash can The one I put my cigarette in I must have forgotten to lit the fire out. At First I watched the flames burning getting bigger and bigger. Few people were hurt I saw it the whole thing and not a damn did I do anything about it then a blonde girl was heading out of the restroom and the fire was very close by her face was close to the flames to close and I was couple blocks from her and I don't why but I yelled '' No'' I ran and ran as fast as I can to the girl once I made it I tackled her to the ground as far as I can from fire.

The girl was safe when I saved her but my mistake because I saved the one and only Kim Crawford, When she opened her eyes she was shock I got off of her and was ready to walk away dusting the dirt of my jeans when I turned to her and said '' Look I don't want to hear any remark from you okay your lucky I saved you if I knew it was you I would never save you '' I said bitterly she looked surprised and then turn to me with a cold stare '' I just was going to say thank you but when I knew it was you who saved me I would like to say now rot in hell'' I chuckled then walked by the accident the fire was gone but the smell wasn't gone everything was okay for now then the paramedics came and the principal followed.

The principle started to point at everyone who was involved in the accident I tried to hide my face but it was to late they saw me and one thing about me that no one knows I hate HOSPITAL its was the only place that made me angry and have another cigarette and I'm not the only person who is coming to the hospital apparently Crawford is to.

**Okay so Thats the end of the first Chapter, Tell me how I did please review this story I would love to know your thoughts, and I will be writing a lot more since my school is ending in 8 more days but I wont be posting the next chapter until Thursday or Friday and who know maybe even tomorrow, I hope you guys like my first chapter so please Review it thanks **

**-Kristina **


	2. Chapter 2 My Careless Reaction

Kim Pov

I knew this would happen I knew if I was in the accident I would be sent with the hospital with Jack. Him and his stupid self I mean I would be fine if it was a football but no it had to be fucking brewer this is great. The paramedics came with the ambulance and sent us all in the car and drove to the hospital but of course I was sitting next to Brewer of course.

The whole car ride we kept on glaring at each other I know its stupid but we hate each other. Finally we made it to the hospital and everyone was rushing out of the ambulance then I got pushed down hard on the ground I looked up to see Brewer laughing hard he held his hand out still smiling I raised my eyebrow and he just shrugged. I grabbed his hand trying pull my self up only to have me being down on the ground again.

''Really'' I yelled. Jack just laugh then walked forward I put my foot out fast and he tripped face first on the sidewalk I laughed to and the paramedics watched the whole thing with their arms crossed shaking their I turned back to Jack I notice he breathing deeply I got up and kicked the side of his leg.

''Get up I'm already getting in trouble because of you so get your ass up and tell the paramedics it was your fault'' I explained I saw him getting up showing no pain on his leg or face. ''No I wont because I don't care what happens to you and I told you to get out of my face right'' He exclaimed ''Well maybe if you didn't push me I wouldn't be in your face right now'' I said with frustration ''Me pushed you that wasn't me it was Matt'' he laughed then Matt came up and bro hugged him ''Hey man that was funny man'' He said to Matt ''Yeah man hey when you're done with your check up you want to have a cigarette together'' Matt said ''Yeah man see you in a few'' Jack said with a smile

Right when Matt was going to leave I put my foot out and he fell face first then I realize I was wearing my high heel leather boots so I decide to step my foot into his Back I heard yelling pain then turned he around still lying on the floor and he looked drunk ''Jack dude that was so hot what Kim did'' He said laughing I gasped and saw Jack making a disgusting face I turned back to Matt and kicked him on the side of his stomach pretty hard Then I see everyone going in for their check up I ran to them but It wasn't the kids from my school I started to check where my school was but I still couldn't find it then I just walked around the hospital.

When I couldn't find my class I gave up and sat down on the bench next to the mens restroom its not like I care if I couldn't find my class I'm not even hurt well I do have a bruise on my arm but that's it. I got out my phone and started to use it then all the sudden I heard coughing bad like someone is dying then the mysterious person kept yelling ''Whats Happening!, I cant breathe'' I know that voice anywhere Its Jack he kept saying ''My chest oh my god what happening!'' I tried not to pay attention. It was going on for like 5 Minutes and I still tried not to pay attention to it cause what has Jack done to save me so why should I save him Then it stopped I didn't hear anything and I was curious what happened.

I got up and put my ear on the door trying to hear anything but nothing. Then the door opened and it was Jack glaring at me I looked at his face and I saw his eyes red like fire, the side of his mouth that looked like blood then he spoke

''What Did you hear'' He yelled grabbing my arm and gripping it ''Tell Me What You Heard'' He said with anger in his eyes I used my strength to get out of his grip.

''I heard you cough like you were dying and then I heard you saying ''I cant breath'' and that's it why what are you going to do'' I said ''Listen I don't I want hear rumors that fake so don't spread them'' he said in a serious tone ''I'm not going to spread fake rumors they will be real'' I said he was going to open his mouth but I beat him to it ''Look I don't care what happened a minute ago I wont say anything and like I said before I don't care what going on with you'' I said bitterly I was walking away when he said something

''You know your not the first'' I raised my eyebrows turning around to face him ''Your not the first who doesn't care what happens to me so don't think your in first line no your in the back with everyone else'' he spat with anger

That's when I stand there while he was walking away I was wondering what the hell is with this day.

**I know I know not the best but I tried and I did tell you guys I will update today. Also thank for those reviews it mean alot even if it was 4 reviews that is still amazing. Now I currently writing Chapter 8 of this story and I cant wait to show you guys Chapter 7 I think that is a amazing chapter with many emotions running so I am really excited for you guys to read that chapter. So guys Please review this chapter I cant wait to read what you guys said about this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3 My Accidents

Jack Pov

I know what I said and its the truth since I was born my parents haven't cared about me but I don't care not anymore maybe when I was 13 and was developing but now i'm 18 and can take care of myself but the first I smoked was at 12 when I notice my parents didn't and since now im been smoking 3 packs a day just to ease off everything.

I walked back to the school because the hospital was literally 20 minutes away from my school when I finally got there the 2nd hour bell rang so kids go to their lockers. Once I saw there was many people I got on a bench and looked around and then I yelled ''Quiet!'' and just like that everyone has their eyes on me even teachers who were glaring at me across the room.

''Okay so Friday I will be having a party and everyone is invited so I better see most of the school the party will start at 7'' I said with plain expression then someone shouted

''Will there be beer'' I smirked and saw many teachers shook their head and was ready to right me up so I crossed my fingers behind my back

''No we will have pop and Juice and I will order pizza don't worry it will be fun'' I said with a devious smile and the student had their jaw open in shock. Then the 3rd hour bell rang and I saw most of the teachers leaving but the students remained their so I showed them my crossed fingers and smirked and all of the student were cheering and my friends were saying ''Thats my boy Jack, I knew he would be gifted''

I walk into English and seated next to Kim see my teacher put us together because she wants the class to be alphabetical order starting with our first name its so stupid I never talk to Kim in the class anyway but she never really learns how to shut her mouth

''So that was really stupid that your having a party'' she said whispering to me

''Why do you care its not like I invited you'' I paused well I did invite the whole school

''Oh I don't care I rather be doing something else on Friday but really Jack are you that stupid'' she said and I raised my eyebrows

''And how am I stupid'' I said still having my brows raised

''Okay Dumb ass you said you didn't want anyone finding out you were coughing and yelling about your chest right'' I nodded ''Well whats going to happen when you start to do that at your party'' I went wide eyes I forgot how could I forget it happened this morning I am a dumb ass I cant believe I am going to say this

''Look Crawford I need you-'' Just then the teacher walked by

''Now Miss Crawford and if you planing to stake out or have bex I suggest you don't talk about here and no boner please'' She said spitting everywhere, My teacher that has been living for 80 years and don't even know how to say make out or sex

''Um i think you mean Make out not stake out and I think you mean sex not bex'' Some random person yelled out

''Oh really well in my old days girls wouldn't show so much cleavage I mean jeez we had frickin turtlenecks'' said before walking away I was ready to punch out the living of the old lady and everyone by now was laughing because what she said about me and Kim

I got up stand in front of everyone in the front of the class because probably rumors are going around that I want to bang Kim now

''Look guys I do not want to bang Kim I mean look at her no way that's disgusting, I need a real girl so I prefer to see Donna at my house dont worry ill bring protection'' I said winking at her and I saw Kim almost in tears I mean actual tears then she grabbed her bag and walked off the class and everyone was practically yelling at me ''Jack what the hell that's over the top dude, and Man Jack you are a douche Kim's hot'' hearing all this was making me chest in pain then I ran out the class trying to find Kim I ran and ran and there she was on the bench tears already spilled okay I might have a tiny guilt into me then it hit me she might tell the school about my incident in the hospital

I went in front of her and she looked up at me and glared at me then stood up

''What do You want'' she said gritting her teeth

I held up my arm in defense ''Look I'm not trying to saying anything rude I just want to apologize what I said back there it went to far'' I said trying to be honest

''Your right it went to far and I will take it more far when I tell the whole school what happened in the restroom today'' she said smirking evilly I went wide eyes she wouldn't

''You wouldn't'' I said glaring at her

''Oh but I would '' she said sarcastically this time I grabbed on her arm before she could walk away ''What do you want'' I said in a stone voice

''I don't want anything just revenge that's all I wanted since the day I met'' she said getting out of my grip by now the tears dried and the only thing she was desire to get revenge on me and I mentally slapped myself of course I was this much of a idiot she will tell the whole school I'm sick

''Wait Please Just wait'' I yelled running to her and making her turn to me

''What I have thing to do today'' she smirked

''Come to my party'' I ask she raised her eyebrows

''No I told you I have better things'' She said I chuckled

''Really like what going on Facebook and stalking everyone on there'' I said with a smile

''So are you coming to my party or not'' I asked

''Oh I get this your trying to convince me to go to your party so I wont tell the school about your sickness'' she said smirking

''Its not ''sickness'' I was just coughing'' I said using air quotes on sickness

''So your not denying it that you want me at that party just so I wont tell about your ''coughing'' she said using air quotes on coughing

''Your right I'm not denying it but if you come to my party I will make sure you have fun and you are also going to be at thee Jack brewers party its unstoppable'' I said grinning she gave me a small smile I knew I got her she wasn't going to tell

''So you coming Friday or not'' I said feeling exhausted asking this question a lot

''Maybe but also maybe I will tell your secret, here let me make a deal if I don't tell anyone about your secret I'm going, but If you here a rumor about it then that means I told for revenge'' she said smirking

''I think that's fair'' I said grinning while walking away

''I still hate you'' she yelled behind me

''Same to you Crawford, same to you'' I said yelling so she can hear me

Here I am got her right in my trap of course she fell for it like every girl the trickster is still here

**Hey Guys So Chapter 3 what do you think, Okay so I'm actually going to give some little spoiler on each chapter for the story I think It would be interesting. Guys I'm going to apologize right now because I Cant update the next week starting Monday I have exams that I need to study but I will try to fit a chapter on one of those days. Okay thats all I have to say so Please review on this chapter thank you :)**

** Little Spoilers on Chapter 4**

**-Jack Tries To Convince His Mom **

**-Jack Throws a Huge Party **

**-During the party something is brought up **

**-Jack Makes Out with a Mysterious Girl**

**Okay Thats the Little Spoilers Make sure to Review This Chapter lol **

**-Kristina **


	4. Chapter 4 The New MVP

Kim Pov

I Knew what was happening I knew what he was trying to get me on his ''Brewer Tricks'' where he acts all nice to get what he wants and I wasn't falling for it.I knew this trick because my friend Vanessa fell for it, well Jack was acting to fall in love of her so she would do his English homework for a month. Well good news for Jackey I didnt fall for but I'm not going to tell the school not yet it would be obvious I would want revenge for it no at the party I will announce what happened to Jack in the bathroom see on Friday jack

Jack Pov (Friday)

She didn't tell she hasn't spoken one word about anything I was glad I didn't need to hear Crawfords voice everywhere and any rumors but that means she coming to my party now in front of her I would be like _yah _but in my head I would be like who the hell invite you and no one needs you to come. I needed to get ready for school but what my parents didnt know is I'm missing school so I can get the party ready and make sure we have beers and shots. If they are sober it might be tough to get pass them but if they are drunk maybe I can get them around my finger. I didnt change I wanted to make sure my parents weren't home so I tip toed downstairs no one in the living room, bathroom, dads office, and outside deck only place to check is the kitchen. I went in the kitchen to find on one I was relief then I heard it my mom yelling for my name _shit shes home _I thought.

I walked back to the kitchen with a fake smile on my face and saw my mom completely sober whats with sober in the morning and she started talking to me

''Look Jack i'm going to work so get ready for school'' she said

''Mom you look stress maybe you and dad should take the week off go somewhere have fun'' I said with a smile

''I'm completely fine I'll just have some drinks and it will ease off the stress'' she said sighing

''Mom seriously go somewhere I mean I can barely sleep at night when I find out my mommy is stressed'' I said with a fake sad face

''Hmm what the real reason you cant sleep'' she said _My chest was going to be my answer but she cant find out anything _

''The consist yelling of you screaming dads name but isn't dads name Richard not George'' I said lying but also telling the truth

My mom stared at me then rolled her eyes and grabbed the house and started dialing a phone number ''Look George I'm taking a vacation for a week or 2... What do you I cant, Yes i can. look if I dont get a break I will kick your balls so hard it will go up your ass, thank you George see you in 2 weeks'' she said ending the call I raised my eyebrows up

''So thats the George you yell at night'' I said with a smirk

''Go to school okay I'll have someone pick up my stuff and your fathers''

''Okay Mom'' I said _Jeez will she ever leave_ I thought

''Bye Jack'' she yelled closing the door behind her

''Damn Finally'' I said when I saw my mom's car leaving the drive way

I went back to my room and took out a black shirt with a leather jacket and a pair of jeans I took off my shirt and went to a mirror revealing my 6 pack and my chest muscled I did notice a weird mole that was on my lung I forgot about it and started to do some basic exercise like crutches, Push ups, and front plank for 30 minutes with my shirt still off and my face sweaty then I went downstairs work out in the gym room for another 30 minutes I grabbed a small towel and wiped the sweat off. When I went up stairs I took a shower and got changed now all I need to do is get the party ready.

Finally The Party was ready The drinks were ready to be drank I have beer, Vodka and many shots and I have 3 huge stereos system and a dj coming. When 7 o'clock hit I heard banging at the front door I made my way to answer it with a smirk on my face I opened the door and a huge amount of people came in screaming and looking for the beers and Vodka.

About a hour later we have had many amounts of vodka and shots and the dj cranking up the music people grinding on each other some making out with each other. I am totally drunk like really drunk I have had about 15 shots and 5 glasses of Vodka that is going to hit tomorrow but I didn't care.

Then suddenly I asking all these questions maybe it was the alcohol but I could have swore I heard ''Hey Jack Heard you were dying in the bathroom the other day'' Jake said laughing

''where where did u hear this from'' I said tying to make sure I got the words right

''I dont know some chick is telling everyone but dude I heard she is really hot'' He said smirking

I slurred away drinking my last shot before dropping it off the floor I had to find girl it couldn't be Crawford I didn't even see her in the party but she is the only one who know what happened in the bathroom then I started asking everyone where was the chick at their response was

''I dont know dude'' Many people said

I walked out in the balcony and yelled in frustration I was sure drunk I need more drinks to get the stress out maybe i'll have a cigarette later. I ran to the house and grabbed many shots and chugged them in my mouth the sour taste got me more dizzy.

I decide to walk to the dance floor and started dancing and grinding on girls I decide to take off my shirt and I felt a girl clawing my chest and a good way, I grabbed her hips and she started grinding on me I grabbed her ass and squeezed it. I couldnt recognize the girl she looked like she had brunette or blonde I dont know the drinks got me but mostly everyone's is drunk.

I grabbed the girl by the hand and went by the corner and pushed her by the wall smirking moving close to her my lips on her jawline I whispered

''Whats Your Name'' I said quietly kissing her jaw

'' I dont remember I'm to drunk'' she said spurrly

'' Thats fine i wont even remember what you look like'' I said

Now I was kissing her on the lips loving the taste of the shot that was in her mouth. I couldnt stop her lips on mine I picked her up and and sure her legs were around my waist. I moved my lips down on her kissing each spot roughly then I started to kiss down by her breast and up her jaw line. She was moaning with each spot I kissed I went back to kiss her lips then I went under her shirt and started to touch her bare skin and she moaned, went to tug on my hair hard I groaned. I pulled away to look clearly but everything was blurry I didnt even know what the girl looked like but she was one hell of a kisser.

I put her down when I felt a sharp in my chest that was throbbing like crazy I just had to lie to the girl

''Why did you stop'' she said whining

'' I cant keep this going on I dont even know what you look like who knows maybe you were a guy I was making out with'' I said smirking

''well im not so keep this going'' she said

''nah im going back to the party'' I said walking away all dizzy with the pain in my chest still continuing

But it was my mistake because everyone was literally passed out drinks everywhere the dj packing up I looked at my phone and it was 3:00 at least i was able to call the maid and tell her to clean the house in the morning and bring extra help with her.

Right when the Dj left I paid him and locked the door still drunk as hell I didnt even know where that girl was or if I even lock the door right. I just took two steps up the stairs already feeling I passed out but two questions stayed my mind _Where was Crawford today?,and Who told everyone what happened in the bathroom?_

**_Hey Guys so Chapter what did you think? You know I just to make sure you guys can review so Please do that. I Finished writing Chapter 9 and I am starting Chapter 10 I think many of you might be surprise with Chapter 10 I guess. Okay so My school will be done in 3 more days and If I get 4 or 5 reviews on this chapter I will post Chapter 5 on the last day of school so just a heads up Now spoiler times:_**

**_ Chapter 5 Hints:_**

**_-Jack sees something he wish he wouldn't _**

**_-Kim works for someone she hates _**

**_-Jack says something to Kim _**

**_-Kim comes to a conclusion with Jacks Problem _**

**_okay so theres the hints for Chapter 5 Hope you like this Chapter make sure to review lol. _**

**_-Kristina _**


	5. Chapter 5 The Worse It Gets

Jack Pov

I woke up with no shirt on but pant I did I get to my bed? I have the worst hangover and the urge to vomit actually its not a urge its a demand I ran to the bathroom and finished my shots vomit and laid on the bathroom wall then I got a like fire burning in my chest _Not again_ I thought I it was getting worse and all I wanted to do is scream but then I remembered there still people probably sleeping so I kept the pain inside then I coughing but quietly as I can, My chest was getting worse every time I move or stay still It was crazy I quickly go by the bathroom sink and pour water in my hand once it was in my mouth it had a weird taste so I spit the water out.

Then I saw it that made my eyes go huge, blood not just a drop but huge amounts I spit more and more and I see it blood like fresh blood It was making my head hurt more worse. I went back to my room trying to fight off this terrible headache then changed and went downstairs and saw couple people still sleeping and the cleaning lady not here yet.

I woke up the reaming people still in my house and made sure they left and not one person complained just kept groaning they must have a hangover to once I closed the door and locked a minute later the door bell rang I signed in frustration but at least someone will clean this house.

I opened the door and greeted some of the cleaning ladies once I was ready to close the door the ladies told me if I could help a new girl who is outside getting the stuff to clean, I was going to decline but half of them glared at me so I just sighed and headed outside.

The sun didn't help at all I just tired to cover the sun with my hand and trying to find the lady then I saw a foot so I followed until I was close enough but only faced the back of her.

''Hey I heard your the new girl who was going to clean my house'' I said waiting for her to turned around

''Brewer'' she said whisper ''Dammit I should have known it was a Brewer'' she said finally turning around

I rolled my eyes at Crawford she has on the same clothes for cleaners and her hair in a pony tail I thought why the hell is she here

''Why are you here'' I said trying to keep my voice calm

''Well I didn't know I was working for a Brewer I mean my mom found this job so she told me to take and my being stupid agreed'' She said putting her hand on her head

''Well I do agree with you'' I said she raised her eyebrows ''You are stupid'' I said

''I'm not in the mood Brewer'' she said gritting her teeth ''Damn my head hurts'' she said rubbing her forehead

''Listen just go clean the house okay'' I said walking away

''Nice party by the way'' Kim said behind me and I turned around

''You were not at the party I didnt see you'' I said

''Oh but I was'' she said walking to the door but turning around ''Im just hard to find'' she said smirking finally going to the house I just rolled my eyes and walked in my house closing the door and seeing everyone's reaction to the party

''Damn'' One cleaning lady said loudly

I clapped my hands together ''Okay everyone I need this house to be spotless make sure it doesn't look like I threw a party'' I said ''Oh can someone make me some coffee or something to get over this hangover'' I said putting my hand on my forehead One lady nodded and went to the kitchen.

I glanced over to Crawford a couple times to see if there was any signs if she was at my party or not I saw no signs at all

''Look Brewer just because we hate each other doesn't mean I don't get paid you are going to pay me double'' she said pushing me so the other ladies wouldn't hear

''What Hell No'' I said

''You owe me'' I raised my eyebrows ''Yeah I kept your secret remember I didn't tell anyone so you owe me I get double or the secret will be out'' she said crossing her arm

''Who knows you didn't say anything yesterday you know people came up to me asking what happen in the hospital bathroom and you were there yesterday so tell me did you say something'' I said feeling my veins neck raising

''I didn't we had a deal I wasn't going to tell if I came to the party, and I came'' She said

''Show me proof'' I said crossing my arms and biting the inside of my cheek

''You want proof'' she said pointing a finger at me and I nodded ''Fine here's you proof'' she said

pulling down her shirt so It can show her collarbone that had a hickey on it a large one

''So that could've happened Thursday, or today'' I said not believing her word

''Okay well explain the massive hangover I have now and waking up in the morning with alcohol taste in my mouth'' She said glaring at me

''One is could be a headache and two everyone wakes up with bad breath in the morning sometime tasting weird as usual'' I said shrugging my shoulders

''Are you serious right now'' she said fake laughing ''You don't believe me, listen I know I was at the party so shut the hell up and pay me double okay you got it'' she said angrily

''Fine whatever'' I said then the lady came up with my coffee and handed to me I smiled at her, then saw Kim walking into the kitchen probably cleaning it or making coffee I shook my head and went to my room grabbing a pack of cigarettes and ready to smoke it then for the second time I felt it my chest and now in my back I stumbled to get up I felt the cough coming and escaping from my mouth.

I held on to everything I saw then I left my room trying to find the bathroom or anything at this point I couldn't breathe I feel like the world is coming to the end, I fell against the wall hard making a loud thump but I didn't care I put my hand on my chest squeezing it hoping the pain would go away. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs I couldn't even do anything everything was blurry I still couldn't breathe.

''Sir are you okay I'm going to call the ambulance'' A lady said

''No Girls go home were done cleaning just go I know whats wrong with him my dads a doctor'' A familiar voice like Kim's

I heard many foot steps leave and the door shutting, I see a face but I feel dizzy and the face is blurry I just keep coughing and clutching my hand on my chest

''So what do you think should I leave you to die'' Kim's voice said

I tried to say something but all I could do was cough and cough and I felt blood leave my lips

''Oh your bleeding well keep it going I mean I was blamed for you coughing, you know what forget this shit I'm leaving'' she said in frustration

''No... Stay'' I said with my weak voice

''Why would I stay'' She said rolling her eyes _I think_

''I feel like I'm dying'' I said coughing and coughing

''Fine hold on'' she said getting out her phone and using siri to talk to

_''Siri what does it mean when a person is coughing up blood and is in pain from the chest but smokes everyday'' she said to siri _

_''Well it could be pneumonia a infection in both lungs, Acute Bronchitis delving air to lungs or the main is lung cancer a way to get it is mainly smoking I hope that I help you with this information'' Siri responded _

''Brewer You might have any of those and maybe I should reveal it to everyone'' Kim said smirking

I felt more dizzy I just stared at her not know what to say I couldn't do anything I was weak and in no condition to fight so I shut my eyes and it happened so fast it could be a miracle everything went black.

**Sup guys so I just want to Say that My SCHOOL IS OVER YES! MY SUMMER IS FINALLY HERE! of course Im going to miss all my friends but sleeping is my friend and tanning. Okay now this chapter was okay but Chapter 6 is way better well thats what I think. So please review you guys, **

**Its not a bad thing to review for me and this chapter- Justin Timberlake Not a bad thing is my fav song but moving on so. Hints for Chapter 6 are coming so be ready for this**

**Chapter 6 Hints:**

**-Kim gets worried **

**-Jack Dreams of His Parent **

**-Jack hears the truth **

**-Kim kept a secret in high school **

**Okay so that all the hints I'm giving you guys so just know, Im expecting a review **

**-Kristina *Who Loves Summer* **


	6. Chapter 6 You're Lucky This Time

Kim Pov

I looked at my phone with wide eyes then I turned back to Jack dammit is he a sleep did he faint. _obviously _Maybe I should just leave him _No what if he is in a coma_ so what I don't care I hated him since I started high school _Yep but its good to help other people even the ones we hate_ dammit brain just shut up why do you have to talk? _im not your just missing the point HELP JACK._

I took another look at Jack he is in bad shape, blood spread all over his mouth, I notice his eyes were red when there are closed, He does look like he needs help.

I grabbed my phone a dialed my dads phone number

_Hi Dad, Hi sweetie why did you call me, I actually need you help dad, with what tell me whats going on, I'll explain when You get to the house, what house Kimberley tell me now, Dad Dont get mad just meet me at the Brewers house_ then I hung up.

I was thinking that I wanted to leave _Jack could die _I don't care okay _It doesn't matter we both know you will do the right thing _No I wont Ill leave now _Sure you will you will never leave _I will _I would like to see you try _Okay bye I thought arguing with my brain.

I grabbed my stuff and walked out the door but stopped and wondered is he dead? I didn't even check for a pulse Oh dammit is he dead? I put my hand on my forehead and took a deep breath and turned back to the front door and walked in Dammit worst mistake.

I headed back upstairs to see Jack still unconscious I put my 2 finger on the upper of his neck searching for a pulse and I did find one still going fast so everything was okay Its just where is my dad?

Jack Pov

Every Thing is Black I couldn't see anything It was dark and lonely. I saw my myself standing up and walking somewhere where there is light but I couldn't find anything then I saw standing in front of me my parents together side by side.

I looked at them with shock is the phrase where people say ''Look up at the light'' I know the light was not my parent at all. I looked at them while they shook their heads and put a angry face.

''Mom, Dad what are you doing here how did you get in'' I said the first to speak

''Tell me son how long did you believe'' My dad said I looked at him with confusion

''How long did I believe what'' I said confused

''That we were you parents'' My mom said with anger

''What are you talking about I am your son'' I said

''No Your not do you think we really wanted you'' Dad said glaring at me

''I know you don't love you never did I've always known that'' I said with anger

''Oh now you become smart I guess the truth will set you free I Dont love You'' My dad said finally walking away from my mom who was just standing there

''Mom, You love me right'' I said softly

''No I don't'' she exclaimed

''How could you not you gave birth to me'' I yelled

''Doesn't matter If I had a choice of saving you from a killer or me running away I would pick running away'' she said with a smirk

''Why would you love me anyway you don't do any shit for me'' I said with anger

''That's right I never even want you as a baby but of course my mother convince me to have you'' she said with no emotion before turning around and walking away with my father, I couldn't see them it was dark

''I Hate You, I hate you, Goddammit I hate you guys'' I yelled at the dark empty room tugging on my hair

''Now Now thats a little harsh'' Someone said randomly

I turned around with the voice I heard and saw Kim Crawford in the shadow

''Now what are you doing here Crawford'' I snap

''Now that not how you speak to girl'' she said crossing her arm with a grin on her face

''Well of course not other girls but you that's a different story'' I said rolling my eyes

''and whats the different story'' she said

''We hate each other never liked each other since the first time we met'' I said with anger in my eyes

''Okay I get it so you had a question'' she said uncrossing her arms

''What going on, whats happening, why do I see shadows everywhere?'' I asked in confusion

''First Your unconscious in the real world, second your just sleeping, and Third you see people around you because your for shadow wants you to remember the people you know'' she said

''Why aren't you getting mad at me your always mad at me even when I do nothing'' I exclaimed

''Poor, Poor, Jack I don't need to get mad at you cause your life is already shit, nothing to get mad at'' She said smirking

''No Its not'' I said gritting my teeth

''Look around your unconscious, you probably have cancer and your parents dont love you'' she exclaimed

''How do you know my parents don't love me'' I asked

''I heard your guys conversation'' she said rolling her eyes

''So who do I have on my side'' I asked raising my eyebrows

''Not me, Im just a shadow that's knows everything about Kim, and when you wake up she will probably will just get mad at you easily'' she said

''So what I didn't even need you, I don't need anyone, I didn't even ask you to come here'' I snap with anger

''Do you even know what you said before you fell unconscious'' she said I shook my head

''You told Kim to stay with you and she is right now waiting for her dad to come and check on you'' she said crossing her arms

''Yeah whatever'' I said ''That bitch better not let out my secret'' I whispered

''You know I can understand why Kim hates, I'm staring to hate you to'' she said with anger

''I don't care I hate everyone, I hate my parents, I hate you, I hate my cousins, relatives and everyone, that's just me'' I said with no emotion

''I hope you realize your wrong'' she said walking away

''Oh and Jack, Kim she never hated you the first you guys, she actually had a crush on what you did made her hate you'' she said finally walking away in the dark

I shook my head and walked in the dark everywhere, I walked and walked at saw the light a bright one, I just need to open my eyes and get closer to the light. I walked in the light and stood there and it happened something I wished didn't happen.

I opened my eyes and saw the real world a world I wished never happened.

**Hey guys so I just want to thank the people who review this story it really does mean a lot, Okay now I really dont have anything to say but just review this Chapter Please, Please, Please with cherry on the top. Okay so this Chapter 6 and I will give you guys hints for Chapter 7 Now:**

** Chapter 7 Hints: **

**-Jack and Kim have another argument **

**-Kim Knows something wrong **

**-A Tragedy Happens to the Crawford's **

**-Kim Overhears something **


	7. Chapter 7 Peaceful Is My Conclusion

Kim Pov

I stood upstairs staring out the window waiting for my dad, where is he? we dont live far from here anyway, I was getting worried I called my dad atleast 5 times and he is still not answering.

I waited and waited until I heard a grunt sound I went to go see what was happening and found Jack slowly trying to get up I just watched everything.

once he finally got up he was me staring at him and spit blood on the floor and then his eyes finally turned bloodshot.

''What are you doing here''

''I stayed here because you told me I should'' trying make my voice calm

''Well that was back then now I dont need you so GET OUT'' He yelled

''What the hell is wrong with you I was helping'' I yelled back

''Look you can act like you didnt see any of this or you could get the fuck out and really didnt see any of this'' He said pushing me away

''Listen I spend my whole 2 hours waiting for you and my dad I have no idea where my dad is and he could be hurt'' I snap going closer to him

''I dont give on fuck if you're dad is hurt my dad doesn't even love me he told me'' He said before going wide eyes

and there it was again that silence of never knowing what to say or do I just gave him a sad smile

''I'm sorry I guess I didn't know''

''Well I dont care I dont need you're fucking pity, Im old enough to deal with this i'm not going to cry about so just get out'' he said quietly at the last part

''I'm not leaving until my dad comes'' I said

''You have to go i'm going somewhere''

''I told not if my dad comes then I will leave wait, where are you going anyway'' I asked

''I'm not telling you its my business not yours''

''whatever I just asked'' I checked my phone to see if my dad called and he didnt

''well I asked you to leave but you wouldnt this is my house, my order, so leave'' He yelled for the third time.

Just then my phone rang I pulled it out without looking at the caller ID

_Dad Dad, No sweetie its mom *makes crying sound*, Mom Mom whats wrong, Ill tell you when you get here, here mom what are you talking about, Sweetie just get to the Hospital, Why mom tell me now, *Cries more and more, Oh sweetie I would but you have to see for yourself. _

Then the line went dead I looked around and saw Jack was heading out the front door then I realized I needed a ride

''Jack Wait, Jack hold on'' I yelled running downstairs and heading to the door

''What do you want now'' He whined with anger

''Look I need a ride, Just this one time and I wont ask for anything else'' I asked

''Why would I give you a ride I cant even stay in the same room as you'' He said

''Please just one ride''

''No''

''Please''

''No, No, and No thats final'' He finally said before opening the car door

''Thats fine but dont be surprise when I tell people at school what happen in the bathroom and upstairs'' I said smirking and he went wide eyes

''Dammit where do you need to go''

'' Hospital and I need to go now''

''Fine get in'' I hopped in the passenger seat right away

It was silent by thank god the radio was on and I mostly looked out the window the whole time, I was so worried what had happen my mom was freaking out.

The breaks were pulled hard I jumped and turned around and saw Jack waiting for me

''Are you going to leave'' He said

''Umm.. Yeah'' I got out the car immediately and ran inside

I walked in the hospital and went to the front office and saw a women behind the desk

''Hi im looking for Olivia Crawford'' I said greeting her

''Oh yes she has been waiting for you just go straight down then take a left and there will be a room 12, and I'm sorry'' The nurse said with sad eyes

I gave her a smile and walked the directions she told once I found it I saw my mom crying on the chair, I ran over to her

''Mom, Mom whats going on tell me now'' she looked at me tears still spilling

''ill show please be more strong than me'' she said opening the door and walking in there

I saw it my dad laying on the bed with tubes around him he was pale then I was people wrapped bandages on his heart, I tried to fight the tears but they spilled I turned to my mom who was crying more

''Mom tell what happen tell me, who did this who'' I yelled more tears spilling

''Your father was shot when he was leaving the store the guy took his car and everything'' she said

''He going to live right''

Mom was slient

''Right''

another slience

''Mom tell me if dad is going to live'' I asked with tears rushing down

''The doctor insits we pull the plug he could help save people with his liver and kidney'' she said grabbing more tissues and whipping her tears

''No, No,No this cant be happening'' I ran to my mom and hugged her tightly tears still coming

''Im so sorry sweetie'' she said rubbing my shoulder

''What are suppose to tell Ben he will be devastated'' I told my mom about my 4 year old brother

Ben and Dad did everything together he would always play with Ben take him to the arcade and baseball game.

''I dont know sweetie I just dont know anymore'' she told me sitting next to my dad and I went up to the lifeless body and held his hand.

''Dad I love you I wished I never called you because you wouldnt be dead me and Ben love you alot I cant remember a day we dont love you, I know you will be in a peaceful place so sleep tight dad because you made it everything, Best Father I love you'' I said a tear dropped to his hand

''Kim this inst youre...'' I put a hand up when my mom was talking

''Mom I just need some air go ahead and talk to dad'' I finally said kissing my dads forehead before stepping out the room

I walked out and put my head on the wall, My dad is dead there nothing I could do this is my fault I walked around the hospital with tears still spilling in the memory of my dad I remembered how he would always tell me story's when I was younger and show me videos of me when I was little

I was to tried to walk more so I sat down on a random bench with the patients door a little open then I heard something I could use _Im sorry .. I mean Jack but you have lung cancer I dont know if you will survive but you need radiation therapy and surgery to fight this cancer. _

That did it no more saddness just anger and hatered, This I could use since he makes me mad everyday and made my dad die if I didnt wait for him waking up. Jack Brewer You will go down and Ill make sure the whole school knows about this

**Sup Guys so this chapter what do you guys think I thought it had many emotions and I just had to write it. The Next chapter is actually short because I want you guys to see Chapter 9 but its okay. So thanks for the 20 reviews but Im looking for 5 reviews on this chapter or I wont post Chapter 8... Just kidding I really dont care how many reviews I get on this chapter but I need at least one. Okay Now on to the hints for Chapter 8 **

** Chapter 8 Hints: **

**-Jack Visits A Place **

**-Kim Declares she will make Jack Life a living hell **

**-Jack meets a little boy **

**-Jack Figures out Kim's secret **


	8. Chapter 8

Jack Pov

Right after Kim left I made sure she went in the hospital and I parked, I headed inside the hospital and assigned my name in with the pain I was having. I was waiting impatiently for the doctor it was taking forever so many doctors in the hospital and you would think one to hurry up already.

After 20 minutes this young called my name she was okay looking blonde hair, blue eyes I saw give me a flirtatious smile so I smirked and winked at her, Once I made my self to the room I got comfortable and waited for the doctor.

''Oh hello , Im '' The doctor introduce putting his hand out that looked like 30 year old with black hair and pale

''Hi Doctor and I prefer to be call Jack not '' I said trying to make my voice not sound harsh

''Okay Jack so its says here that you came in because your chest hurts and you have been coughing blood'' He read on the paper

''Thats right doc''

''so tell me Jack do you smoke''

I nodded

''Since when and how daily''

''Since I was 11 in a half or 12 I started it and everyday I smoke'' I said Doctor Stan looked surprised

''How many packs do you smoke everyday'' He asked

''I smoke 2 everyday but if im stressed out I do 3 in a half''' I said

''What makes you stress Jack, Because not everything should lead to smoking'' He said

''I dont want to talk about it'' I said firmily

''But Jack this could help you to talk about I can tell you how to be better and healthier''

''I Dont Want To Be Better!'' I yelled and the doctor went silent

''Im sorry can we just do some ex-rays or something to find out what wrong with me'' I asked

''Of course follow me'' I stood up and followed him to the next room

He gave me directions to take off my shirt and sit still on the bed while it does some ex-rays once I was finished I went back to the room and waited for the results.

I don't have cancer, I don't have cancer, I don't have cancer I told my mind while I was waiting for my doctor.

The door opened and the doctor came in with papers in his hands before shutting the door but not fully. I watched as he took another look on the results then back to me

''Doc just tell me the results I've been waiting impatiently'' I stated with rolling my eyes

''Okay Okay Teenagers these days- Im sorry .. I mean Jack but you have lung cancer I dont know if you will survive but you need radiation therapy and surgery to fight this cancer''

That hit me I have cancer out of anyone it was me to have lung cancer

''No, No how is that possible I know adults who smoked at a young age and till now who dont have lung cancer why do I have it and I'm to young for lung cancer'' I yelled

''I dont it is very rare to have it for your age actually for your age you are just suppose to get the symptoms not the real thing'' He explained to me

''This cant be happening it cant why me why'' I whispered up at the ceiling

''I'm really sorry Jack, let me get the flyers for the radiation therapy'' Then he left the door

I have cancer but I only know not my mom,dad or anyone else just me and its going to stay like that.

I tugged on my hair then walked out of the room only to see Crawford sitting on the bench smirking at me wait was she here the whole time and why does she look like she has been crying.

''Uhh Crawford how long have you been sitting there'' I asked

''How long, oh not to long but it was weird I heard something so strange''

''What was it'' I asked

''I dont know I was walking and I swear I heard that A Brewer has cancer'' she said smirking

I went wide eyes she did heard, why does she always hear everything going on with me

''Look I dont have cancer so just go'' I angrily said

''Then why are you at the hospital''

''Its my business not yours so go back to whatever you were doing and get out my life'' I state

''I'm not trying to be in your life, Maybe its the timing but this timing isnt wrong its perfect'' she laughed

''What are you talking about'' I gripped on my knuckles

''What I heard makes the solution for everything''

''Look Crawford whatever you heard wasnt true'' I tried to explain

''Really Because I heard you have all the symptoms for lung cancer its a shame a young age like this'' She said

''What are you going to do'' I angrily said moving the subject

''Nothing big, its not like this is exciting news but it might be to Seaford High School now would it be'' She said smirking

''It wouldn't''

''Oh really''

''Yeah''

''Well guess what Jack Brewer You are Going down This revenge will be better than anything'' she said walking away and I let her I couldn't do anything anymore I was so strong never weak

I was being really stupid Im not weak. Im Jack Brewer the toughest kid in school I shouldnt let a stupid girl let my secret out.

I was thinking of a plan that will get Crawford to not tell my secret. I walked everywhere to give me hints but nothing comes up. Then I heard a little boy crying really loud like really loud. I followed the scream then I watched the room a little boy tugging on his dad hand while crying. The dad doesnt look any better he has tubes down his throat and a plug next to the bed he must be dead.

I walked in the room to see the mom trying to calm the little boy down the boy had brown short hair and tan he had hazel eyes, the mom saw me and I saw desperation in her eyes she didnt even care I was in the same room with the dead dad. I gave her nod when I saw her eyes shifted to the boy I walked by the boy and put my hands on his shoulder.

''Hey, Hey are you okay'' I asked the little boy

''No!'' He yelled in tears

''Whats wrong''

''My Dad Just die and I love him he cant die'' He said calming down a little

I watched the little boy run to his dad and hugging him, the poor lifeless body wasnt hugging back and little boy got upset

''Hug back DAD! Hug Back Dad'' He yelled still holding tight on him

''Please Hug Back Dad'' He whispered I turn around to see the mom in tears

''Hey, Its okay can you tell me your name'' I asked going up to him

''No''

''Why not''

''I dont want to a stranger with big hair to know my name'' I laughed

''Hey this big hair took for ever to grow out'' I said flipping my hair

''I dont like long hair, I like short''

''How about I will cut my this short if you tell me your name'' I asked while keeping the length by my neck

''Ben''

''Im Jack, Im sorry what happen to your dad Ben'' I apologized

''He promised me today that he would play baseball with me and then I found out he died'' He said in tears

''Im sorry buddy'' I turned around to mother who was watching us

''Um Miss if you dont mind asking what happen''

''My husband... was leaving his work and when he was walking to a guy came out of nowhere and shot him, the man took my husbands car and wallet that has our home address'' she said in tears

''I'm sorry that happened'' I said to her she gave me a small smile and turned my attention to Ben

''There are bad people out there, are you one of them'' I made a fake smile

''No'' Its was a lie, I was bad person

Ben ran to me and hugged me I was surprised I clutch down to his level and hugged him back, Once we pulled away I gave Ben a pat on the back

''Im sorry buddy I have to head out but it was nice to meet you'' I said with a smile

''Okay, will I see you again'' He asked with puppy eyes

''Maybe its a small town'' I laughed He cheered ''Yes'' I smiled

I got up to have the mother waiting by the door with a smile on her face watching Ben

''He is a good Kid, Im sorry about your husband Miss'' I said not knowing her last name

''Crawford'' she said with the smile

''Crawford, Your daughter goes to my school Kim'' I said trying not put disgust in Kim's name

''Yeah she does ''

''Oh you know me'' Rubbing the back of my neck

''Yeah Ive heard stories about you and not good ones'' she said

''Oh Im sorry Look Ill leave Ben alone I wont go near him'' I said with defense

''That would be best if you stay away from Ben and Kim life got it'' She said changing her tone

''Yes mam, But your daughter decide to stalk my life not the other way around'' I said leaving

I Kept thinking Kims dad died I know a perfect way for her not to tell my secret so I wont reveal hers.

**Supp Guys sorry to post really late but, My cousin was in town so I was spending time with her so we could catch up, Anyways I wrote this chapter and to me I didnt like it I felt it was dull but I did like the part where I put Jack meeting Kim's Brother *Crowd Cheers*. So Any Reviews for this chapter I would love to know so thanks. Okay So Chapter 9 and its hints, First of all I think personally that I loved Chapter because it's very intense and emotional and for me it was first time I showed the characters emotion and everything *Crowd Yells: No Spoilers* Oops sorry okay so some hints for chapter 9 **

**Chapter 9 Hints: **

**-Kim Cant help but think everything around her is her fault **

**-Kim's Mom Show her true colors **

**-Kim Saw something she wish she wouldn't**

**-Kim makes a decision that is best for her and Ben **

**So Thats is all the hints im giving you so be prepared for chapter 9 because you are in for a ride lol and to review this chapter **

**-Kristina **


	9. Chapter 9 I Cant Do This

**A/N: Okay so Hey guys if you reed the hints that I gave for this chapter in Chapter 8 then you know I said it this chapter will be intense. I'm just going to be honest if any readers dont like Blood, Violence, Depression or Suicide then I will convince you not to read this chapter. But If you want still want to read it but not the Voilence part then I would let you skip a little down the middle. Okay thats Is all I have to say Now Onto Chapter 9. **

Kim Pov

Right when I told Jack I was going to reveal his secret I left the hospital. I didn't even check on my brother or my mom I just had to leave. I needed to take my mind off of things Today was just to much to handle.

I drove a lake or pond so I could just think there. I finally spotted a Lake I parked and went by the lake I sat on the sand with my knees up. I watched as the water moved back and forth with a peaceful pattern.

I Kept thinking of my family what was going to happen my dad was the one who worked my mom was just a stay a home mom. How will we pay the bill? How will my mom handle all these problems? All these questions pop up with my family and everything.

I shed a hard tear to think about the guy who killed my father. Who would do this to a innocent person _Your about to do the same thing_ No what are you talking about Im not killing anyone. _You are going to expose a innocent persons secret,_ Oh Jack who cares he made my dad die he deserves it. _No he didnt he ''asked'' you to stay, it wasn't a demand and you called your dad to see if he does have cancer,_ Listen I dont care what you say nothing will change my mind this time.

_Even if he reveals your secret _what secret do I have _The fact that your dad died are you ready for people to know _Of course not I'm not even ready to tell my friends. Jack doesnt even know my dad died _I wouldnt speak to soon about that. _I shook my head not really caring what my brain told me.

After thinking and watching the lake and my dad, I drove back home not the hospital its to hard to be in the hospital. Once I made it to my house the lights were open so My mom and brother must be home.

I open the door to my home and walk in then I heard a shatter of glass breaking, I walk to see my mom yelling at Ben.

''Look! What You Did!, Are You That Stupid You Broke The Picture of Your Dad!.'' She yelled loudly I watch to see the frame of my dad be broken.

''Im sorry Mommy, It was accident'' Ben quietly said with tears on him, Then My anger boiled when I see my mom slap Ben across the cheek hard.

''Hey'' I yelled to my mom, Moving Ben away ''You don't Touch Ben Okay, He said it was an accident'' I told my mom angrily, I notice her eyes were blood shot I have never seen this side of her. I felt something clutching me I looked down at Ben who look so scared

''You do not Speak That way To me, I was giving him a punishment for breaking a frame of your father'' she yelled at me and then looked at Ben with much anger.

''Doesnt Matter, You do not Touch your Kid I swear If you touch him again I will'' I pause thinking of something but nothing came up.

''Will what Kill me, Like you did that to my husband You killed him.'' she said bitterly

I felt a tear coming down But all I see is my mom angry. and then it happened so quickly my mom slapped me really hard, then pulled my hair I had the strength to pull my self up at her level. I spitted at her then pushed her away and she landed on the table edge hurting the side of her. I heard loud crying I turned around to see Ben hiding behind the t.v. crying.

''Shut up!, Shut Him Up!'' she yelled loudly I saw her grab her car keys.

''Where are you going'' I yelled and saw her at the front door ready to go.

''I'm leaving you I cant stand to know My daughter Killed my husband I have a killer in my house. Im never coming back ever'' She said finally leaving through the door, I locked every door to make sure she wont come back. Then I ran back to Ben with his hand on his ear and was still crying.

I clutch down and spread my arms out he saw me and stopped crying and ran fully to my embrace and started to cry on my shoulder, The thought of everything with my mom and dad made me cry too on Bens back.

''Kim'' Ben said quietly still in my embrace

''Yeah'' I whispered back

''Did You really make dad die'' he said still crying

''I'm so sorry Ben, But I think I did'' I cried loudly

We just stood there both crying in each other, Now it was my responsibility to take care of Ben by my self and I will make sure we get through this.

*5 days Later* (Still Kim's Pov)

I was in hell, I have been missing school to take care of Ben. A 3 year old is hard to take care. I try not to go overboard or show any range. Sometimes he wouldn't sleep. He yells in his sleep ''Dad'' and ''Mom'' I couldnt do anything about it.

I havent heard anything about my mom yet. I dont really care anymore she left us. She blamed me and half of it was right, I did make my dad die it was still my fault well that was my opinion.

Right Now It was the afternoon and I didnt really get that much of a good sleep so I try to make Ben sleep first so I wont have to worry about anything.

''Ben, Ben You have to sleep come on buddy I know you didnt sleep at all yesterday at night'' I told him trying to put him to bed.

''I'm not tired'' He said then yawning loudly

''Ben you look tired just try to sleep'' I said softly

''No''

I had a idea I got Ben up and carried him downstairs. Then I grabbed my car keys

''Where are we going'' He asked

''Just for a ride'' I said leaving the door

Once Ben was finally asleep in his car seat I drove back to the house, Driving around the subdivision was very help. I gently took Ben out of Car seat and picked him up. I made sure he was still asleep when I walked in the house luckily he still was.

I went upstairs and put him to bed and made sure he was comfortable. Then I heard it a door opening I went wide eyes I thought I locked the doors. I went to my room quietly and grabbed my pocket knife and put in my back pocket of my shorts.

I went down the stairs and saw no one in the living room. I started to go further and saw a shadow in the kitchen I grabbed the pocket knife and made sure the blade was up.

Once I was close to the kitchen I saw it anyone who saw it would be devastated. My mom she cutting her full arm with a knife blood everywhere it dripped and dripped from the counter and I went worried, but all she did was kept cutting roughly I might add.

''Mom'' I said and she looked at me but now was cutting her other arm not even paying attention to me.

''He's Dead!, He's Dead!, He's Dead! Why Him!'' she yelled still cutting the blood still spilling

''No mom what are doing stop! Stop'' I said running dropping my pocket knife trying to grab the knife but she had a firm grip on it

''I need it I need it, the pain is not gone. He's Dead He's Dead!'' she said trying grab the knife all to her self.

''Mom Stop now, This Isnt You Stop it Please'' I begged grabbing the knife as hard as I could

''No'' she yelled pushing me with force. Then she Kept the Knife blade on her palm with one on top of the other. Then she squeezed the blade with her palms the blood was dripping from the end onf the knife to down her wrist.

I ran back to my mom and slapped her as hard, she flinched and knife dropped then I took the knife from the floor and ran to the other side so she wouldnt try and grab it. But she just took another one out of the drawer and started to cry hard but didnt cut yet

''You know I love you and Ben right'' I nodded ''I Love your dad so much and I was depressed when I found out he was dead, I didnt mean to slap Ben or You but I needed the anger out but now I need the pain out. I didnt want this to happen but it needs to happen'' she said moving the new knife by her heart.

''Mom wait please dont do this, I can help you just dont do this, Ben he yells for your name at night and I cant do anything to bring you to him, Mom please just put the knife down and well fix this we love, we need you, Mom I need you dont do this'' I said letting tears drop from my face

''I wish it was easy, I wish but I cant take it anymore I need to see your father I am so sorry please dont hate me what Im about to do'' she said finally plunging the knife in her heart. I screamed so loud when she fell to the ground, I clutch down to her and saw her eyes still half open. I called 911 to tell that my mom is commenting suicide and they told me they will be on there way soon.

I tried to control the blood thats was coming out her heart and now her mouth, I saw my mom's eyes still open half way.

''Mom dont close your eyes. Please the ambulance are coming don't close your eyes'' I said crying holding onto her hand she just gave me a small sad smile

''I Love you and Ben'' she said closing her eyes fully and I panicked tears spilling more and more

''No, No, No Mom Wake up, just wake up'' I yelled Then I heard sirens

The paramedics came in right with a stretcher I took the knife out if my mom's heart and tried to make the blood stop I had my mom's blood. The paramedics told me not to do anything. They put my mom on the stretcher and a heart meteor next to her I notice there was no heart beat.

''Why is there no heartbeat'' I told the paramedics still crying

''Im sorry by all the blood she lost on her arms, her heart was to weak'' They told me

''She's dead oh my god'' I cried putting my hand on my forehead.

''Im sorry'' they finally said and put a black tart on her whole body and took her out and in the ambulance.

''Kim'' A sound came up and I saw Ben awake that was by the stairs, I ran up to him and picked him up and led him downstairs where I was greeted by a women.

''Hi I'm Anna and I have questions for you'' the ginger hair told and I nodded

''Can you tell me what happen here'' she asked and I realized I had Ben still in my arms.

''Hey Ben, can you go and play with your toys Ill be right in okay'' He nodded and gave me a hug and I returned it when I finally put him down I saw him running inside, I tried to wipe my tears but it wouldnt stop.

''Im sorry um whats your question again'' I told the lady half smiling to her

''Its okay, I just have a few questions to ask you'' she asked smiling

''Okay''

''Um Miss Crawford who are you currently living with'' I went to a realization I had no one now

''No one, My dad died 6 days ago and my mom made a decision on suicide today'' I said a tear spilling looking down

''Im sorry, and Im sorry for this but you cant stay here with no one living here you have to be sent to another person house'' she said and I went into shock.

''Wait your going to put me and in a stranger house I dont think I want that'' I told her

''Im sorry miss it has to happen, but I will sent a letter to the government about the household and he will chose a family with an only child thats lives near you area, for now you can stay in your house but by next week you must pack up'' she told me

''Okay but what if me and Ben dont like the family or the household'' I asked her

''You can talk to the senator about moving you to a different household'' I nodded at her

''Im sorry what happen to your family'' she said and left leaving me with a decision that has to be done

I walked back to the house and saw the blood not gone yet in the kitchen the paramedics are almost finished with the investigation.

I walked into the living room where Ben is playing with his action figures having fun. I smile to see him playing but then I have to tell him the bad news.

''Ben Can you come here I have to tell you something Important'' I said ready to tell him the story God I hope everything will go smoothly.

**Okay so what did you think guys? How was this Chapter? I hoped you guys really like it. I know I made it pretty sad for Kim and her family but thats where Chapter 10 helps so just wait and see what I have for. Now like I said before This chapter was my favorite Chapter I wrote, I loved it of course it is sad but once you guys read more chapter you will see how it becomes to happy than sad. Okay so You guys give me some reviews and Ill give you hints. **

**Chapter 10 Hints: **

**-Kim tells Ben the News**

**-Jacks Parents set him over the limit **

**-Jack found the answers he needed **

**-Kim is Furious **

**-A Kick Moment Happens **

**Okays so thats was all the hints so hope you guys review this chapter okay see you next time :)**

**-Kristina **


	10. Chapter 10 Our New Life

**Happy Sunday Guys! So sorry about not updating early ive been busy with stuff but Im here now with a new Chapter of ''The Pain and Love''and Im quite interested of your guys thought good, bad kinda I don't care really as long as you guys review Im happy. Okay so heres the new chapter **

**Chapter 10: Our New Life **

Kim Pov

''Ben Can you come here I have to tell you something important'' I said ready to tell him the story

I went to close the front door then went to sit next Ben, who looked up at me with his hazel eyes that seemed really sad.

''Yeah'' he said in a baby voice.

''Ben, wow this going to be hard to explain but umm, remember how I told mommy is on vacation for a while'' he nod and I continued ''well her vacation is over she umm'' I told him trying to think of the right word.

''Mommy is coming back, Mommy is coming back'' he yelled with happiness

''No,No Ben Mommy is not coming back, she was in accident and might not come back'' I said a tear spilling.

''What type of accident'' he asked kindly, I opened my mouth then closed it.

''She was asleep and wouldnt wake up'' I said lying to my brother

''Will she ever wake up?''

''I dont think so they tried and I guess she didnt want to wake up'' I looked up

''Oh, Dad will never wake up right'' I looked down at him who had tears spilling down

''Im sorry Ben'' I said bringing him to a hug which he returned.

''Ben I need to tell you something'' I said pulling apart and looking at him

''What''

''We need to pack our clothes and leave the house next week'' I said to him

''Why I dont want to go'' he told me

''Its not my decision, a lady came to me and said we have to go'' I said to him

''Why cant Aunt Sara or Uncle Billy take care of us'' He said

''They both moved Aunt Sara went to Virginia and Uncle Billy well moved somewhere'' I said

''Do we really have to move'' He told me

''Yeah'' I said

''Okay, but I want you by my side only'' He said

''Of course'' I told him hugging him

Next week was going to be a Nightmare that I didn't want to face.

*1 week later*

Jack Pov

I was waiting and waiting for Crawford to reveal my secret I know I am going to do something about it. I haven't seen Crawford for like a week, I know her dad died so I guess she is trying to take care of her mom and brother.

I walked downstairs and I saw my mom talking to a person it must be a bad conversation because my mom keeps tightening her hand.

Once my mom hanged up she made a large sigh,

''What up with you mom'' I told her

''I dont know but I need a beer'' she said getting out vodka instead of beer from the fridge.

''What was the phone call about'' I asked

''Uggg, well I guess there are two people living in this house'' she signed

''What, Why, Who?''

''I know, There was a mom and dad the dad died because someone shot him, and the mom she killed herself because she wanted to see her husband. I dont who the people are not even there name but there is a girl your age and a little boy around 3 or 4'' she finally said chugging on vodka.

''Why are they coming here, why cant they go somewhere else'' I asked my mom

''They looking for a parent that has an only child and lives near to them'' she finally said

''Look Jack deal with it 2 people will live here'',

''I dont want them to'' I spat

''Thats to bad because they will live here'' I thought of something

''How much are they paying you'' She raised her eyebrows

''Excuse me''

''How much will they pay you if you let them live here'' I spat at her she rolled her eyes

''300 a month and then a thousand a year'' she told me

''You better give me some money if they live here I dont care I will get some'',

''I always wondered why I ever had you''

''Your mom told you to keep me'' I said remember what she told me when I fell unconscious

''And that was a disappointment'' she said leaving with the vodka in her hand

''Whatever Mom I dont care'' I yelled to her

I didnt here anything that she said then I walked to my dads office that actually where he gets drunk.

I walked in and saw my dad smoking and drinking shots or beer he did look drunk actually I closed his door because I have questions that I know he wont remember.

''Ja ck whatrs u p we ne verr t a lk anyr more'' he said acting drunk

''Dad how much have you drank'' I asked I saw him put up 8 fingers up

''8 beers'' he nodded then put 5 fingers ''5 shots, so your pretty drunk'' he nodded again

''Okay Dad Im going to ask some questions''

''Oh Jack do we need to have that talk'' He said slurring ''You know what I think I have a condom somewhere'' He stand up only to fall down

I helped him up and back to his chair and I sat down to.

''No, No I already know everything about sex and condoms I just have a question'' He nodded and I turned to make sure the door was locked it was so I turned back to his attention.

''Do You Love Me as a son'' I asked

''I do nt knwo whatr lovem i s'' I rolled my eyes

''Listen carefully and dont talk just nod or shake your head got it'' He nodded

''Be truthful okay, did you ever want me?'' He shook his head

''Did you ever wanted to spend time with me when I was little?'' He shook his head

''Are you disappointed you had a son like me'' He shook his head this time for a ''no''

''Did you or mom ever really love me'' He shook his head

''U ne ver opened up with us ne ver'' He said sipping on a beer

''I never opened up because you guys gave no attention to me'' I knew he would forget all of this by tonight.

''Dad just tell me, Did you ever want to adopt me'' He nodded his head

''Is th at all u wan ted to kn0w''

I nodded my head licking my bottom lip then leaving his office closing the door, returning to the kitchen I saw my mom heading out.

''Oh yeah, Jack I will be gone I'm meeting my friends at a club and wont be back until the morning, but those Kids that are coming are coming today and pretty early so make the house feel welcome then ill think about paying you'' she said leaving while I nodded my head.

I didnt even really care who was living as long as they dont get in my way and dont mess with me,

I watched my dad leave his office and wear his jacket I knew he was leaving to go to the club.

''Jac k iml leavjing okay, sorpry ab out todnay thought u sh ould know the trufth'' he said patting my back and leaving the house still drunk.

The thought of the conversation made me angry more usual, I was full blown angry I need that one thing, that one thing that calms me down.

I ran upstairs back to my room and went to my drawer to find my pack of _cigarette_ I touched it, examined it and thought of it. I haven't touched since I went to the doctors and told me I needed surgery and radiation therapy I didnt even schedule a appointment yet.

I looked at it my anger stopped but when I think of my parents it comes back, Ill only have one _It will kill you dont_ No I will be fine _your chest will kill you again _I didnt listen to my head and opened the pack took out a cigarette and put it between my 2 fingers.

I took out the lighter I had in my back pack and lit the cigarette and put the end in my mouth

I started in inhale then exhale perfectly, The anger, the stress was all gone I just felt the smoke in my mouth that made more and more calm.

After Smoking 3 more cigarette the door bell rang it probably the two people who will live here. I lit out the cigarette and went downstairs to see a lady by my door I opened and was greeted.

''Hi I'm Anna this is the Brewer household right'' she asked and I nodded

''Is Your mother I have informed her about two people living here and i just need her to sign a paper'' she told me as she held up a piece of paper

''Umm no she is at work but I'm her son Jack so I can sign the paper'' I told her she nodded while I signed the paper

''Okay Jack you can wait inside while the kids come in with their bag, but they might be a little late because we have their bag but the girl is driving here with her car and her brother'' I nodded while they went to get their bags and brought it back here.

Once they were done I asked them for their names but they wouldnt tell me so I let it be and waited for them it was annoying how long they were taking.

After 10 minutes the door bell rang and I ran to the door to meet a little boy through the glass but when I opened the door I was shock who was here.

''Ben'' I gasped he looked up at me with his big eyes and smiled

''Jack'' He yelled jumping up and down with happiness

''Hey kiddo what are you doing here'' I said bending down to give him a hug which he returned

''My sister said we had to move because a lady told her'' I looked at him with confusion then I heard a voice.

''Ben Its not nice to leave the car and answer a stranger doorbell you have to wait for me'' A girl voice appeared who was by her trunk. I stood up when the trunk closed only to see Crawford getting her bag and saw me with disbelief

'' .God'' we said at the same time I saw her glare at me then ran to Ben

''Come On Ben we are not living here, Im going to talk to the lady'' she said pulling his hand

''No. No I want to stay and live with Jack'' He begged trying to flee her hand

''How do you know him and his name'' she asked

''He umm was crying in the hospital so I calmed him down, just let Ben stay okay dont go overboard'' I finished the question

She let go of Ben hand and walked towards me with anger in her face.

''Listen we are leaving, Im not going to let my brother stay here''

''Why nothing is going to happen'' I said trying to convince

''Look I just dont want to live here, and why are you telling us to live here you hate me'' I rolled my eyes

''I Didnt say I wanted you to live here, I want Ben to live here but its fine if you live here just get out of my way'' I glared at her while Ben came running to me clutching my leg

''I want to stay here Kim Please just stay'' He said with puppy dog eyes I laughed and Pick him up and I saw Kim glare at me then the floor I knew it meant not pick him up so I let him down.

she crossed her arms then said ''Fine show us our room'' I let them in and made sure they followed up stairs

While we were walking Ben would hold my hand and I would to I could feel stare I know Kim is probably really jealous.

I showed them the guest room that had 2 bed queen size the room was huge, It had a own bathroom and walk in closet, The room was painted red and the ceiling had a fan.

I feel Ben being happy because it also has a t.v. I put on spongebob for him and he got really excited, I chuckled and saw Kims eye burn into flames she was angry

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her arm, I closed the door so Ben wouldnt listen and I went to my room she was really pissing me off with her glaring

''Okay whats your deal'' I said as we walked in my room

''Oh Nothing absolutely nothing'' She Put sarcasm

''Look your really pissing me off, what is it because Ben is only hanging out with me'' I snap

''No, I dont care but you listen to me if you do anything bad to Ben I swear Ill hunt you down'' She angrily said

''Im not going to do anything to Ben hes a cool guy'' I said she rolled her eyes

''Whatever''

''Why are you here'' I asked curious why she came here?

''None of your business''

''Its is actually''

''No Its not''

''My house if you live its my business to know what my enemy is doing here'' I yelled at her

''You want to know why'' she said, I nodded forcefully and I saw tears in her eyes

''Fine, My dad he died someone shot him and I didnt even get to say I love you It was my fault because I called him and told him to leave just so he could see what was wrong with you. When I came home my mom was so angry she Slapped BEN and he is such a great kid and doesnt do anything wrong, Then After 5 days she came back and started to cut herself she said she couldnt handle anything anymore she wanted to see my dad, She Plunged a knife to her heart and I had her blood in my hand, I was so thankful that Ben Didn't see anything and all I could do was think it was your fault'' She screamed with tears spilling everywhere.

I didnt do anything just stared at her with disbelief I didnt know she screamed more and more with more tears spilling.

''Your fault, Your Fault! My Parent are dead because of you'' she yelled in tears while punching my chest

I let it go on then I grabbed her and brought her into a hug she just cried on my chest while still punching but I still let her in my embrace because for the first time ever I felt guilt and a lot of it especially what I did at school and told everyone.

**So Hey Guys that was Chapter 10 I was actually happy to put the ending a Kick ending it was kinda like Kim and Jack both have the same pain with Jacks Parents and Kim parents both life ending yeah I really liked it. Okay so heads up we are meeting a new character next chapter now I dont give any spoilers but It could be a boy or a girl. The new character will be a love interest so ill give you that and we will be meeting the character more on and on and you will actually learn about him/her. Okay so thats is all im giving you guys see you later:) bye. **

**Wait Oops guys I cant leave without giving you guys hints for Chapter 11 dont worry guys I Got you. **

**Chapter 11 Hints:**

**-Kim Feels Jealous **

**-Jack has a sweet moment with Kim **

**-Kim and Jack both have different options **

**-The New Character is introduced *Him/Her* **

**So that are the hints hope you enjoyed this chapter and cant make for you guys to read Chapter 11 See Ya. **

**-Kristina **


	11. Chapter 11 Trust Is Earned Not Bought

**Hey guys Im back with a new chapter now this chapter is great I like it and once you guys read more and more on you'll love it especially the next chapter *Wink Wink*. So you guys meet a new character now its not in the beginning it all the way to the end and but Its not really metioned a lot for this chapter I could say that Chapter 13 and 15 will know more about this character and dont worry if its a boy or a girl I only have one ship and its Kick.**

** Chapter 11: Trust Is Earned**

Kim Pov

I got really mad when I told Jack the story and couldn't handle the tears they just poured out because I witness both my parents death but the death was all my fault.

Right now I was crying hard and heavy on Jack chest I didn't even get mad when he hugged me I just needed a hug from someone to calm me down I was really emotional right now.

Once we pulled away I tried my best to dry away my tears I have never really cried in front of Jack and I don't need to be told I was weak especially by him.

I looked up at him and saw some guilt in his eyes what did he do? I was telling my problem what made him have guilt? I can feel that he did something wrong.

Jack shut his eyes then open them I raised my eyebrows.

''Sorry that had to happen'' He said while I nodded my head

''I'm going to check on Ben'' I said leaving the room and headed to the quest room

I turned my head to Jacks room to see him sitting on the bed with his hands on his head shaking his head, Once I landed into the quest room I saw Ben Watching Sponge bob and singing the song with them he actually had a perfect voice.

I went to Ben from the behind and Picked him up he started to laugh as I swung him around once I was done playing with I let him down and I clutch down to his level.

''So Ben do you like the place'' I asked smiling

''Yes'' He yelled

''That's good Ben'' I narrowed my eyes to the floor

''Why don't you like Jack, He's cool, funny and super nice with big hair'' He said and I laughed

''Your right he does big hair'' I said smiling

''So why dont you like him'' He asked

''Its not like I didnt like at first its just what he did made me hate him'' I said to Ben

''What did he do'' I looked at the door to see a shadow coming

''That you cant find out well just not yet okay'' I told he nodded

And once again like the beginning I picked him up and spun him around he laughed his laughs makes me smile everyday He always me feel that I would want a son like him.

I put him down as Jack came in the room and once Ben saw Jack he instantly wanted to play with him, I felt Jealousy creep up maybe Ben wanted to hangout with Jack more than me.

First I needed to know if I can go to school or I might have to take care of Ben I mean I wouldnt mind but I need to finish school since It will be over in 2 weeks and I needed to pass senior year.

''Brewer'' I said which made Ben and Jack turn their head in my direction

''What'' he said rolling his eyes

''I need to talk to you'' I said leaving the room and waiting until he comes

''Okay what do you want now'' He said in a harsh tone

''Listen I need to know If I have to miss school because of Ben or can your parents take care of him while i'm at school'' I asked and I saw his eyes narrow to the floor

''My parents will go nowhere near him'' He muttered still looking at the floor

''Why'' He looked up

''Huh?''

''Why wont your parents go near Ben'' I knew something was wrong

''Um Never mind here take him to day care'' I raised my eyebrows

''A Day care''

''Yeah why''

''If you haven't notice we have no money the money, we did until have give it all to your parents for letting us stay here'' I said

''Ill pay'' he said but I could tell he didn't want to when his eyes went wide a little

''Okay its settled I'm not going to school I'll stay here and take care of Ben'' I said

''What No I didn't say that''

''Doesn't matter I know you don't want to pay for Ben so just drop it'' I said going downstairs and heading to the kitchen

''No its fi-''

''Look what are you doing are you suddenly feeling sorry for me because of my parents I dont need you to feel sorry or guilty okay'' I told him facing him

''Im just trying to help Ben'' He said firmly

''Your Not his Brother Im his sister I'm the one saying whats best for him'' He was shock by my tone

''Look Crawford, I have never had a brother my whole life, Now I dont see Ben as my brother but as a protector. My parents they drink and Im afraid if they get to drunk they might actually hurt Ben now I want to protect him'' I turned my head and bit my lower lip "Both of you, I need to make sure my parents dont hurt you guys not like they did to me okay so just let me protect you and Ben''.

I turned my head and stared at him straight in the eyes and maybe saw some determination

''Why do you want to protect me'' I said looking straight in the eyes

''Because your emotions are running and If they get any closer you might fall for my parents tricks, so You have trust me that I will do something if they touch you or Ben''

''Trust is Earned and just because one time you say that doesn't mean I trust you I might never will'' I told him

''Then dont trust me Now do you want me to help you or not'' He asked and I stayed silent

''Let me think about it, but I dont want you to pay for Ben's day care if you dont want to'' I said and he smiled a actual smile that I have never seen

''I told it was fine I will pay for him and you can go to school and pick him up when school's over'' He said I felt relieved for a moment then I crossed my arms

''You really would do anything for him'' I said raising my eyebrows

''Yeah you got a good brother'' He said smiling again

Then I heard foot steps and saw Ben watching us from upstairs he looks really tired I guess he needs some sleep.

''Can You put me to bed im really tried'' he said looking at Jack again I felt Jealousy and looked at the floor

''Um yeah kiddo I'll be right up there'' Jack said to Ben

''I actually meant Kim she knows how to put me to bed'' I looked up at him with a smile on my face

''Yeah Ill be up in a minute'' He nodded and went back to the quest room I turned to Jack with his mouth open with shock

''I guess he showed who was his favorite'' He said while I went upstairs

''I guess and Jack thank you for the decision you wanted to make'' I said smiling at him which he returned and I finally went in the quest room to see Ben in his PJ ready to sleep.

''Okay Ben lets get you to sleep'' I said putting him on the bed and tucking him with a soft blanket and watching him sleep

''Kim'' Ben said with half of his eyes open

''Yeah'' I answered

''Will you try and like Jack''

''Ill try Buddy Ill try, now go to sleep'' I said softly and giving him a kiss on his forehead

*School Time*

Okay so The decision was made that Ben was going to day care because Once I met Jack's mom and his father, I didn't approve for them to be near Ben because I met both of them when they were drunk like really drunk the mom was really mean when she was drunk and the dad was to flirty he scared me.

So I took Ben to day care but that didnt end good too because he didnt want to stay he was clutching on my leg the whole time. He even said that he wanted to stay with me at school. 2 ladies had to get him off of me and of course I had to talk to him.

So once he agreed I came here to school and everyone had mostly a forgiving face when I saw them I didnt even want to know what it was all about.

''Yeah we can go shopping after school I promise'' I told my friends who I get to see after a week

we just kept talking about over the summer since we will almost be in college and it was amazing how cool they were.

While I walking and still talking to my friends, I wansnt really paying attention and bumped into _him_ the guy I used to adore and maybe I still adored him. Joe Smith he had Brown spiked hair and moles basically all over his face, he was pale but a perfect face even his black sparked eyes can adore any girl I knew him because we worked together in English and then our lives split but I dont not have a crush on him... Okay maybe I still do.

''Uhh sorry I didnt see you'' I said shyly

''No it's my fault I didnt see you'' he said flashing a perfect smile

''It's okay'' I said smiling back and I saw him examining me

''Arent you Kim.. Crawford right, I worked with you in English'' I nodded giving him a smile

''And you Joe.. Smith I think I forget easily peoples last name'' I lied I knew his name

''Well good thing you didnt forget because that is my last name'' He winked at making me melt

He smiled for a moment then it faded and he looked at the floor then back to me

''Umm I'm sorry what happen about your dad'' He forgave and I stared at him with shock

''Excuse me what do you mean'' I said hoping he didnt knows the truth

''I heard your dad died, Im sorry that happened your're dad was a great person when I met him'' He said with a small smile lightly touching my arm that made me shiver

''Who told you'' I said a verge of tear spilling changing the subject

''Jack Brewer, he told everyone last week'' I felt my anger rise and I turn to my friends who look shock

''Excuse me I have to do something'' I said walking away between Joe who kept yelling my name

When I find you Jack I will destroy you and I will make sure the Whole school knows about your illness, He cant stop me now and Never will and to think I might was going to trust Jack.

**So this chapter Okayish, Good or terrible your choice for you guys I will post Chapter 12 pretty early just to see you guys reaction because I think it will be a very good one. I hope you guys review this chapter but firstly I want to thank all the people who have been reviewing this story (I wanted to do in chapter 10 but sorry I guess) after all the thanks I will give the hints. **

**Thank You for reviewing my story to: **

**_Kickfeaver_: _Thank you for liking my story it really means a lot :) *Btw I love your story spy's sorry for not reviewing it* but thanks for reviewing my story again sorry for not reviewing your story but I loved Spy's __  
_**

**_Darla: I hope the question was answered in Chapter 10 thanks for reading :) _**

**_UnbreakableWarrior: Thank you for reviewing this story and my other story I written it means so much that you did that so thank you for all the nice and positive comments you have written :) _**

**_Leyna: Thanks for reading and dont worry I did update :) _**

**_StoryToBeToldAsOne: Thank you for commenting and Ive read some of your storys *Mostly Kick and I didnt do it* and I have to say they are really good I loved all of them :) _**

**_CZG. 3: Thank you:) _**

**_Camela1998: Thank You :) _**

**_Guest: Thank you so much and to be honest your comment inspired to keep writing I was thinking about ending it but your comment saved it so thank you:) _**

**_Peyton Taylor: Thank you for your comment and I know about Matt he is disgusting I have to deal a Matt like that at my school trust me its not pretty so thanks I hope you enjoy this story:) _**

**_HoneyCat123: Thank You and don't worry I did :) _**

**_TEDOG: Thank you for commenting on my first chapter I was kind of nervous how it would turn out but thanks for you comment:) _**

**_LittleSM24: Thank you and I did so no worries my friend:) _**

**_Again Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story and it's been 2 months so thank now Onto the Hints for Chapter 12 _**

**_ Hints of Chapter 12_**

**_-Jack Coughs but In front of who?_**

**_-Jack Apologizes _**

**_-A Huge Kick Moment happens _**

**_-Jack Gets worried when he found out horrible news _**

**_Okay that's all the hints I hope you guys review this chapter and see you in Chapter 12 bye guys hope you enjoyed :) _**


	12. Chapter 12 Im Speechless

**Hey Guys so Today is My Birthday and I thought I would give you guys a treat for reading and reviewing my story thank you to everyone. Todays Chapter like I said before will have a Kick moment and whoever saw Kickin it last episode *August 4th episode* I forgot the title**** but Kim was back for a short time but was back and Kick had such a cute moment, sorry kinda zoomed out now onto the story.**

Jack Pov

I know what your thinking me living with the Crawford, my enemy but I couldnt let Ben just live with a stranger and I did promise I would protect them both from my parents. When My parents did come home that day they wanted to meet Ben and Kim but I never let them meet Ben just Kim

and they were both very drunk.

It didnt turn out great because my mom was yelling at me thinking It was the wrong girl that Kim was just a girl I brought home just to Bang okay no. Then my dad came up and started to flirt with Kim and he even grabbed her hand and kissed it then out of nowhere he kissed her whole arm like going up and down and I was angry it took me everything not to attack him.

Then me and Kim agreed to put Ben in daycare until school ends and I would pay without my mom or dad knowing but because Kim hasn't been at school for a week she needs to stay back while I pick up Ben Funny story short Me and Kim pretend to be siblings so we could pick up Ben whenever.

At school the same thing will go on me and Kim will hate each other and get mad at each other but lately I'm not getting mad at her and she wasnt to.

Now me and my friends are at the valley of my school smoking cigarettes and talking about girls we saw at clubs, It was a great just hanging with the group and talking

''Ah oh Jack what are you doing over the summer'' Matt asked one of my best buddy

''You know me going to clubs, meeting girls to bang and of course drinking'' I told inhaling and exhaling my cigarette

''My Boy'' Matt yelled in excitement we were all laughing of course that when I felt a cough come up _I need to get out of here _

I started to cough and cough and I tried to make it like Im sick

''Hey yo Jack you okay bro'' Jeff said holding up a water bottle but in that second I controlled it

''Yeah man I'm good I think I swallowed dust or something'' I told the guys

''Bro do you have blood on your lips'' They said and I touched my lips I did have blood damn my cancer ''Oh it nothing maybe chapped lips or something, you know what guys I have to piss'' I told them standing up

''Hurry Back bro so we can talk and lit more cigarettes'' I nodded and went walking to the bathroom in my school when I turned to the corner of my school I thought the bathroom was there but instead a very angry Kim leaning against the wall.

''Um Hey Crawford what are you doing'' I asked confused

''Oh nothing you know just hanging but do you know I had such a wonder talk with someone about you'' I was listening about then I felt a pain in my chest oh no not again

I started to cough really hard and let it out and I heard Kim laugh but it was to react with a sharp pain making everything worse.

''Why are you laughing'' I said taking deep breathes and outs

''The fact that you told everyone last week that my dad died and I haven't said anything about you, isn't that funny'' she said faking laughing and I felt the cough kept coming.

I finally finished the cough when I had to spit blood and Kim was still laughing well faking it the guilt was coming back I knew I should never said anything it's just I thought she would say something.

''Kim, Look Im sorry and you might not believe me but I feel bad okay, If I found out between You,Ben and Your Mom I would never say anything'' I told her

she bit her bottom lip and turned her anger into sadness ''I trusted you the day you said you were going to protect me and Ben, I actually trusted you but that was my mistake because you only said that and acted that way because you don't want me to tell the school about your illness'' She yelled at me I stood in silence

''And you thought that when I was going back to school I would tell the school, well news flash I wasn't going to okay I wasn't thinking about you all I was thinking about was My Dad, My Mom and Ben that's all I was think about for a week but since you brought it up...'' she smirked

I stared at her just stared she wanted to, no she needed revenge on me what I did was horrible I knew it was a mistake and what she was going to do will be to.

''Kim, Kim please don't okay, just don't say anything'' I begged my hands together

''Why so your allowed to tell your secret but I cant now that is not going to be even'' she said smirking then the 3rd hr bell rang for a break I went wide eyes while Kim stayed smirking then whispered ''Show Time''

Then she walked away and I followed everyone was out either talking to their friends or going to their lockers but I just followed and I realized she was going to the main part of the school where everyone is she was heading to the bench.

Once she finally she made it to the bench she didn't stand yet but I made it and I grabbed her forearm and whispered to her

''You don't have to do this you can just walk away and forget what you were going to say''

''But that is not fair I should just say it'' she said finally stepping on the Bench and standing up tall I looked up and she yelled ''Hey! Hey Listen Here everyone''

Just like that everyone heard turned to Kim and she gave a small smile to everyone

''Now I know that Jack Brewer told everyone that my dad died last week and it was my secret but im not the only one with a secret Jack does to'' I knew that was my cue to stop her and I stand up with her on the bench and I looked at everyone then turned to Kim who smirked

''You dont have to do this'' I whispered, she whispered back ''Oh but I have to''

''Okay so Jack does a secret and his secret is that he has Can...'' I knew what to do

Before she said anything I turned her around and smashed her lips to mine cupping her cheek, she was shock but kissed back and I felt tingles on my lips and some fireworks. I heard cheering but I just kept kissing her even pulling her closer with our tongues collide in sync. I felt her grab my neck so we can be closer, The kiss was great this kiss was something I never experienced never but it was familiar.

We finally pulled away our foreheads touching and we were both breathing heavily my hand still cupping her face and then I whispered ''You're the girl at the party I kissed'' I told her looking her straight in the eyes she was speechless and shocked then she took my hand off her cheek turned and left the bench.

While I stared at her leaving and stared at everyone some still cheering and some people even kissing I guess it was a good thing I kissed her I saw my friends cheering they were on their feet clapping and Kim's friends looked somehow shocked.

I left the Bench and walked not evening talking to my friends I just walked and walked around the school, I was a fool maybe Kissing Kim was over the limit and I kept thinking of that kiss it was so real better than other girls I kissed The memory brought me to touch my lips and the tingles I got came back and it was deferentially wasn't going away.

I saw Grace one of Kim's best friends well I guess it she was I used to see them talking, laughing and having fun so yeah they are best friends I went up to Grace and gave her a small smile.

''Hey Grace I'm just wondering if you seen Kim'' I told her and then she slapped me like damn she slaps hard then she glared at me

''What the hell was that for'' I put my hand on my cheek she slapped

''For telling everyone that Kim's dad died, Kim told me that she wasn't even ready to tell anyone but I am surprise she told you'' I rolled my eyes

''Look I didn't mean to let out her secret that why I am here to apologize to her so have you seen her'' I asked and she smirked

''Why are you going to apologize to her then Kiss her again and say you love her'' she smirked and I rubbed the back of my neck

''No I'm just going to apologize and that Kiss wasn't suppose to happen it was just in the moment I guess and I don't love her, I don't even like her'' she rolled her eyes

''Oh yeah sure''

''If your not going to me were she is then I'm leaving this conversation'' I said walking

''Jack'' My name being called and I turned around to see Grace call my name

''She went to pick up her brother she said something how she needed to leave'' I was speechless but nodded at her and I ran to my car she took Ben whose knows maybe she is leaving like really leaving I have to stop them.

I went in my car and started to drive and drive but the traffic was terrible I knew it was to late they probably left by now After 25 minutes of traffic I finally made it to the house.

I ran in with the keys and I closed the door slowly but there only one way they actually left I walked in the kitchen and went to the corner near the counter top and I went surprise when I didn't see Kim's suitcase.

I leaned my head against the wall they did leave, She took Ben she left It was my fault my mom and dad are so going to kill me. I went upstairs by the quest room to see what they left and once I finally made it to the quest room I opened the door to see Kim kneeling down and Ben sneezing.

I saw Kim turned her head and Ben did too. I took look at Ben and he looked really sick his eyes were red and he nose and that tan turned to pale and greenish

''I thought you guys left, what happen to Ben'' I said relieved _Was i really happy because Kim stayed _

''If have to know the day care called and said Ben was coughing and sneezing then He puked during lunchtime'' I went up to Ben and felt his forehead is was burning

''Now Ben did you feel sick this morning'' He nodded ''Why didnt you tell me or Kim'' He shrugged

''Didnt think it was a big deal'' He coughed

''Well it is so I'm going to stay here until you feel better'' Kim said to Ben

''Why did you put your suit case in the quest room it was downstairs before you went to school'' I asked her

''When I heard about Ben I just thought he had allergies and he has his own bottles and it was in my suite case so I just thought it was allergies'' she said putting the bottle up and I took it but accidentally touching my fingers with her which made electricity and bringing more tingles.

I looked at her and she looked back and we stayed like this for a couple minutes until Ben's was coughing again and we looked back at Ben.

We finally realized that he had a stomach Virus and we gave his some medicine then Kim put him to bed once she was ready to leave I grabbed on her forearm.

''We need to talk'' I said to her and she nodded

''Yeah we do need to talk'' then we left the guest room and headed to my room while Ben was sleeping quietly.

**So what did you think guys did you guys like the Kick kiss I loved it, Okay a little hint I thinking of ending at Chapter 20 or more because Im literally almost finished with this story and I would love to write more Kick stories and I thinking of writing some Jogan stories to im getting really into I didnt do it so yeah. Next Chapter I put some Humor for Kick and some other stuff *Smirking* maybe Ill have Jack sing in one chapter who knows now I want to thank the people who ever reviewed last chapter so thank you this is for you. **

**Thanks to You for Reviewing**

**KittySoftballgirl42425: Thank you but I have reed many other Kick story and trust me mine is not the best but thank you for ready and reviewing the story :) **

**UnbreakableWarrior: Thank you for your review :) **

**Camela: Not you dont have to wait haha:) thank you for your review :D**

**KickFeaver: Thank you and Dont I did already :)**

**SOFIAROSESOFIAROSE: I did and I hope you did see the Kick moment and enjoyed I certainly did haha :) Thanks for the Review! **

**Okay guys so thank you for the review and now I post the hints for Chapter 13 wow time went by face just in 4 more week school will start *Cries and Cries and Cries* **

**Chapter 13 Hints: **

**-Kim Couldnt help but think of Someone **

**-Kick Talk about Kick **

**-A Jim (Kim x Joe) Moments happen with humor**

**Thanks for the review Hope you enjoyed this chapter and cant wait for you guys to read the next chapter. **

**-Kristina *The Birthday Girl* **


	13. Chapter 13 A Crush or Not

**Hey Guys so I decide to take time and think about my writing and grammar and I know its not the best so I decide to fix some mistakes okay a lot, because iv'e notice how you guys say my grammar is off so I took the time to try and fix I hope you guys could read it better or get the point of the story better don't be shy to review if it wasn't that good I could take it. Thanks for reading this A/N and Enjoy the chapter here we are Time for Kick :) **

Kim Pov

I was ready, ready to tell everyone that Jack secret is he has cancer. Then when I was actually ready to tell the hole school he kissed me.I could say all the bad things about the kiss but I really couldn't think of one, I even kissed back I didn't even know why maybe I was just mad but the kiss was good .The kiss had sparks I could say, and many butterflies flew over me when I kissed him it was no other kiss I had before wait it sounds like I like him No that would be crazy and he did hurt me.

Well after the Kiss I walked to my car and sat there and thought of the hole situation but I also notice when the kiss finished I saw Joe leave with hurt I wanted to go find him but I couldn't. After thinking I got a call that Ben and I confused Ben never gets sick he might have allergies but never sickness I text Grace that I was leaving and she started that asking all these Grace was a nosy girl.

So I picked up Ben and he was really sick he was pale and his nose was stuffy his eyes was red to but I felt it was still allergies than sickness. Once I brought him to Jack's he was coughing and sneezing the woman told me he can't come to the day care until he is better so he wont get other kids sick.

I was really just taking care of Ben and thinking of the kiss I even got butterflies just when I felt his hands pulling me closer, Oh wait damn I'm not going to think of the kiss. I do not like Jack, I do not like Jack and just when I was saying that in my mind Jack came in.

He asked questions I gave answers then when he wanted to see Ben's bottle for his allergies he accidentally touched my finger and tingles went through my whole body and we just kept staring at each other like it was suppose to happen.

But eventually Ben coughed and I turned my attention back to him and put him to Bed and then when I was ready to leave the room Jack grabbed my forearm, ''We need to talk'' He whispered and I bit my bottom lip ''Yeah we need to talk'' Then we left the guest room closing the door so Ben could sleep.

We walked to Jack's room and stayed silence I mean what can you say Hi we kissed and it was surprising great, 3 minutes in silence Jack spoke.''So your going to stay with Ben until he feels better'' He asked me ''Yeah I have to even that means missing school'' I narrowed my eyes to the floor like it was great and clean which it was to my surprise.

''Well how about I take care of Ben and you go to school'' I raised my eyebrows at him and he just shrugged ''You know how to take care of a Kid'' I chuckled at him was I really going to let him take care of Ben? ''Hey even if I didn't have a brother I still would known how to make him feel better but I do need you how to teach me how to put him to bed'' I laughed which made him join to.

''Okay If it's no trouble then I'll teach you how to put Ben to bed'' He smiled showing off his white straight teeth and believe me they were prefect now wonder girls melt when they see his smile ''Its no trouble then'' He said still smiling ''You know you been doing that a lot'' He raised his eyes brow at me like I was crazy or mental, ''What'' I answered for him ''Smiling'' I saw a blush came up from the back of his neck and he cleared his throat looking uncomfortable.

''Um well that's when a certain someone came to my house'' He smirked and this time I felt a blush coming on _Oh god why am I blushing I never blush with Jack never maybe Joe but not Jack._ ''I know, I know its me'' I playfully said and he made a ''Pshht'' sound when I said it was me, ''No, It was Ben'' I raised my brow a little disappointment- Snap out of it Kim. ''Ben Makes You smile'' I smiled while crossing my arms my smirk ready to show off, ''What Can I say guilty as charged'' Then I saw a pink shade on his cheek and I decide why not tease him a little.

''Does he make you blush to'' This time he laughed and I couldn't help but chuckle to maybe my jokes should be told more, ''Okay enough teasing me you should know that I do care for Ben, Okay but really if you want I could stay home and you got to school while I take care of sick Ben'' I looked up at him and gave him a smile, ''Okay'' I finally said and I found myself looking at his lips and his hazel eyes Damn they were nice maybe that's why he is a good kisser.

''So...'' I said when an uncomfortable silence came into the room making everything that happened just 2 hours ago really awkward, ''So...'' then I saw him rubbing the back of his neck ''Um about today Kim, I know you probably don't want to bring this up but I am truly sorry that I told everyone about your dad, I mean I didn't know about your mom or Ben if I knew earlier I swear I wasn't going to say anything, If you don't want to believe me now just don't take Ben he needs someone who can protect him'' he told me looking straight in my eyes which I tried to avoid since they had spark into them Damn Him and His nice eyes.

''I'm not mad but I am still very upset because I wasn't even ready to tell my friends that my dad died but I still told them, I haven't even told anyone about my mom Just you, I'm not planning to tell Ben when he is older that my mom died he doesn't need stress'' Jack nodded and I looked at the floor feeling tears but not letting them escape I will not be weak.

''Yeah I understand, I mean I shouldn't even told you to tell me why you were here you just had many emotions running to know both your parents are not here'' I felt a tear come to the thought of it and I could tell Jack saw my tears and I did try not making any eye contact, ''Uh Yeah I got to go'' I said walking trying to wipe my tears but only to feel someone grabbing my hand looking up to see Jack Brewer with a freakin guilty look, ''I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry'' he soften his grip, and I felt tears pour down and all I wanted to do is get out of this room and pretend nothing happened.

''Just let go of my hand okay I don't need you seeing me cry'' I tried to get out of grip but he held it tight now making sure that I wasn't going anywhere without giving him an explanation, ''Why, why don't you want me to see you cry'' I narrowed my eyes to the floor with tears still coming and felt Jack come closer, ''It makes me feel weak and I don't want to be called or feel weak especially by you'' Not even looking at Jack I could tell his was shock at my action even my tone but the problem is that I was becoming weak and I didn't even have a perfect excuse on it.

I heard a sign and felt something come closer so I looked up and saw that I was chest and chest with Jack, We just kept the stare and then he brought his thumb up and wiped the tears that were on my cheeks, instantly I felt electricity he then brushed the remaining tears then looked at me straight in my eyes I saw him staring on my lips _does he want to kiss me _He got closer than I turned my head so he wouldn't kiss me I heard him clear him throat loudly then moved away from me and I looked straight.

''So if that's what we all have to talk about than I'm going to check on Ben'' I got ready to leave when Jack cleared his throat again loudly which made stop my tracks, ''No it's not all I wanted to talk about'' I turned my head to see Jack's jaw clenched like he was angry or mislead ''Then what is there to talk about'' I made a low squeal sound of course he wants to talk about the kiss. ''The kiss'' I made my mouth to a ''o'' probably knew we were going to talk about the kiss.

''Why do you want to talk about the kiss'' I asked he shrugged with no emotion that made me think of everything that has happened, ''I just want to make some stuff clear'' I signed and shook my head while he had a grin on his face that I wanted to slap off, ''Like'' Swallowing hard and making sure my knees were about not give up because if you see me now you could tell my knees were about to crack. ''Like the fact that, maybe I shouldn't have kissed I mean kissing you was over the line'' I nodded while finding myself agreeing maybe the kiss was over the line it was true I didn't think it was supposed to happen either way.

''Oh yeah and it not like it meant anything, I mean it was just a kiss'' I said to Jack who looked a little hurt but his eyes had a different perspective, ''Yeah the kiss was just pssh terrible'' I felt my stomach clench as his words spoke What was happening to me? ''Yeah... Just terrible I mean I had better kisses from different guys'' This time I saw hurt in his eyes I guess The truth is I wanted him to feel what I felt just a second ago. ''Yeah the same with different girls... much better kisses from them'' My eyes went wide was I bad kisser? it's not like he was my first kiss but was I really a bad kisser I've only had 2 boyfriends.

''So its settled'' I said shrugging my shoulder with a grin on my face which made me look how far we are and I honestly wanted to be closer, ''Yep its settled the kiss did not mean anything to each other'' He said walking closer to me that I could the room collide to make us closer, ''Yep nothing, nothing at all'' I said going closer to him for an odd reason that only led us inches apart, I could actually feel Jack's hot breath close to me that makes me shiver as I remembered the kiss.

We stayed like just staring at each other than a thought came to my mind and its that Jack is going soft I chuckled out loud at the thought of it I saw Jack raise his brow with suspicious, ''Why are you laughing'' He asked still having his brow raised and my chucked turned into giggles, ''No reason'' I said still giggling but on purpose so I would tell Jack, ''Oh come on tell me'' He pleaded his eyes soften like he was one of my friends that wanted to hear a joke that brought me into my thoughts _Me and Jack friends wouldn't be so bad_. ''Okay, Okay I just thought it was funny how soft you became'' This time his mouths hangs open like I told him the truth or confessed it to him.

''Me soft no Jack Brewer is never soft'' He said in cockiness while leaning on a wall with his arms crossed like he was a bad boy but I have to admit it he did look like a bad boy, ''Well You are becoming soft maybe you should hang out with me more I like this Jack better than ass whole Jack'' I chuckled then Left the room to see Ben not even checking Jack's reaction. ''Your Not the reason I'm soft... It's Ben'' He yelled behind me with me smirking that he couldn't see ''Excuses, excuses'' I yelled back Then walked into the quest room, I went up to see Ben fully asleep and I couldn't help but stare this perfect angle will not have a mom or dad to look up to and I'm not a perfect role model. I wish my mom and dad were here they can make everything better than living in a nightmare.

*The Next Day*

I finally made it to school- Okay so since you guys will ask how about Ben or Jack well I got that covered, So me and Jack planned that he will take care of Ben while I go to school and If Ben still doesn't feel better than I will take him to doctors for now we are giving medicine and letting him having enough sleep. Right Now Jack is home taking care of Ben while his Parents are in a club they haven't even met Ben and Yesterday was bad during the night Jack's dad came in my room bursting in wanting to have drinks with me, Thank god Jack heard his dad's loud voice and came in running in their stopping him before doing anything now I believe he is turning soft I could see it and I like it.

So here I am at school sitting on a bench waiting for my friend to show up with other students are around It was weird mostly every student came up to congratulating me on my relationship with Jack. I tried to tell them it was just in the moment or something but they wouldn't believe me so I let it go on, Jack has to fix this not me I mean He kissed me but I did kiss back.

I was using my phone while text my friend when I felt some weight siting down and I turned my head to see the guy that I used to have dreams about Joe Smith again and this time I might add that he does look hot in his light blue plaid shirt and his hair spiked up while his eyes turned lighter in the sun. ''Hey Joe whats up'' I said while he smiled _damn his smile is gorgeous _concentrate Kim and not on his hot face.

''Hey Kim so I came here wondering what are you doing'' He turned to me, while I held up my iPhone giving him a shy smile before answering his question, ''Me, well I am just waiting for my friend how about you'' I told him but I cursed to myself when I said ''Me'' of course he was talking to me who else would be Kim, ''Well Im actually talking to the prettiest girl'' He grinned and I blushed Damn your charms but don't worry I have something up my sleeves.

''Is that so so tell me who is this pretty girl'' I raised my brow and he looked taken back and now he was looking everywhere to see any girl but his luck ran out, ''Um, Um she is right there'' He said pointing to the oldest woman who had wrinkles everywhere but she could be the next Benny White which wouldn't be so bad Betty is so funny. **(A/N: I love Betty White she is so** **perf) **''Glad she's your type'' I laughed which he joined to it was nice just talking to him he is a really funny person. ''Yeah she's a keeper but the truth is the most beautiful girl here is you'' I blushed hard while he smiled with his perfect teeth again this boy loves to use his charm and make me blush.

''Okay Kim I have a question and you don't have to answer because I know a lot of people came up to you asked you If you and Jack are a couple but I wanted to if it was true'' He had a disappointment tone when he asked if ''Me and Jack are a couple,'' ''No were not a couple why ask'' I saw shock in his eyes but all I told him was the truth no one should be shock, ''Wait you guys are not a couple but you guys kissed'' I shook my head with a grin appearing as I could tell his jealousy tone that made me think that he was extra cute.

''No it was just in the moment I guess why are you asking'' I looked at him and he nervously reached his finger and play with them so I stared at him with confusion, ''Oh well this might sound really crazy to you'' I nodded my head while he took a long time to answer the statement what is with this boy? ''What'' rolling my eyes on how nervous he was When I worked with him he was never nervous. ''Okay so I might have a crush on you'' I felt my whole body frozen maybe I didn't hear him or was shocked _He has a crush on Me_, ''You have a crush on me'' He nodded but I felt he was lying that's why I broke up with my second boyfriend because He lied to me after everything we had he lied that he wanted to date me, He just used me and tried to apologize and say it was all real but I didn't let him back in.

''How do you have a crush on me we have only known each other for a semester?'' I asked, Me and Joe only had one class together and I never thought he would like me more as a friends but its typical Boys Always Keep Secrets, ''I don't know I couldn't stop thinking about you when the semester was over I guess I missed you and then when I saw you kiss Jack I got really Jealous'' I went wide eyes I did see Joe leave when I kissed Jack and he looked hurt not jealous I shook my head looking down hoping this will all be a dream that I will wake up anytime soon.

''Why didn't you tell me before why now?'' I turned to him looking him in the eyes with him looking back our gaze felt like it was forever meant to be, ''I don't know I just thought you would reject me'' He whispered to me still holding the gaze that I broke and looked at the floor and took some glances at him he did seem hurt, ''Well back then I wouldn't'' I saw determination in his eyes and happiness even though he was still hurt by the way he looks at the floor, ''Do You, ugh, do you dammit, do you want to go out with me like to the movies or dinner'' Joe asked with his nervous tone I thought it was cute he was cute no perfect Snap out of Kim you don't want another boy hurting you.

''Im sorry Joe but no is my answer'' I told him and he looked down at his hands he was cursing under his breath I heard him it was heartbreaking trying to ask me out but I don't want to be hurt anymore, '' You do you not feel the same way I get it I mean I was being stupid when I thought you could return my feelings for you'' This time I felt hurt I didn't get it all the signs I gave him when we were friends and he didn't notice not once I was the one being stupid not him. ''Are you kidding me I've had a crush on you since I came to this school but I would let go of the feeling sometimes'' I told him by accident then covered my mouth I wasnt suppose to tell him I had feelings for him.

''So why wont you go out with me'' I looked straight at him like he was ghost I didn't know if I should tell him the truth or make up something but I listen to my heart, ''Because I have a feeling that your lying'' I knew he was frowning even if I didn't glance at him I could tell I am probably the meanest person ever I never want to hurt anyone's feeling. ''Why would I lie to you about me having feeling for you'' I shrugged and looked at him to get a better look and he was serious I decide to tell him the truth, ''I don't know a lot of guys have lied to me in the past and I don't want to get him again I'm sorry but I can't, don't want to believe'' I signed and he nodded with having a smile on his face he gently leaned forward and kissed my cheek letting me blush like crazy then he went up to my ear ''Then let me prove it'' I shivered at the thought of it but came into reality.

He sat up on the bench then yelled ''Hey guys'' then people turned the attention to him I looked up at him what was he doing he wanted to prove his feelings for me, ''So you guys Know Kim Crawford right'' Everyone nodded while I put my hands on my cheek feeling another blush coming God Please Don't do Don't. ''Well I have a huge crush on Kim Crawford there I said it I have a crush on Kim and I have had a crush on her for a longtime'' Everyone was shock even I was did he really do that I said Please Dont. ''And for looking like an idiot standing up here I just wanted everyone to know that so that's it carry on with your life'' Everyone vanished then he jumped off the bench and looked directly at me.

''I cant believe you just did that'' I told him ''Well I told you that I will prove it to you and if you believe me then I would like to take you out to dinner and a movie'' He smiled that made me melt but I still needed to trust him before actually saying yes, ''I dont know'' I bit my bottom lip looking down at the floor I was in a sticky situation some one help me. ''Fine Then I guess I'll have to go back here again and say everything over again until you believe and agree on that date'' He said putting one foot on the bench but I grabbed him arm maybe I should just go for it. ''Yes'' I said immediately which made him go cocky seeing that cute smirk on his face, ''Yes what'' He smiled which I returned maybe this isn't so bad maybe I should do this. ''Yes, ill go out with you'' I smiled and he grabbed my hand with electricity spreading through me this boy knows how flutter a girl, ''Kim I hope you know that I would never lie to you and I will be at every step that you take so its me and you'' I nodded through a smile and squeezed his hand maybe letting Jack stay home to take care of Ben was the best decision I ever made.

**So I hope you guys could read or understand the story better with this version I think I will go with the version than my other writing so yeah Im looking forward to it, I will try and update more faster but school is coming and I haven't even go any school supplies yet so I have to figure something out. Again thanks for 7 reviews its amazing I hope I do get review on this chapter so finger cross but I would like to thank the reviewers who reviewed my other chapter.**

**KarateGirl 199903: I already PM you about the whole thing but thanks for the option it did make me think a little more. **

**Shakeema: Thank you for your amazing review :) **

**Camela1998: Thank you :) I glad you liked the Kick moment and the update is now but dont worry we will have for Kick moment :) **

**Kickfeaver: Thank you as always :) **

**UnbreakableWarrior: Thank you for everytime I update you review thanks you are awesome :) **

**astride2cute: Thank you and dont worry I will not stop writing I have something planned up my sleeve :) **

**EB: Thank you for your review I hope the way I fix it makes it better sorry if you couldn't understand the story totally on me.**

**Again thanks guys now time for the hints of Chapter 14 which is interesting chapter to me so yeah cant wait for you guys to read it. **

**Chapter 14 hints: **

**-Kim take some time off to clear her head**

**-The Brewers have danger up their sleeves **

**-Jack seems to be more damage than Kim thought**

**Okay thats a wrap so thanks for the review hope you guys liked this chapter I did try my best for this chapter so read it and review it thank guys love ya **

**-Kristina **


	14. Chapter 14 Time is Everything

Kim's Pov

Right after I accepted Joe request to date me, Me and Joe decide to hang out more at school to catch up since I haven't seen him in forever and yes our relationship isn't official but he is taking me out tomorrow to dinner and movies so I am so excited but a part of me feels that it wont end good. When School ended I went to library and studied for an hour then headed back to Jack's house but I went to my old house first I just wanted to see it since it had really good memories about it, I finally made it and it looked the same nothing bad happen to it but it is for sale from the same woman who told us to move that made me go instantly mad over it I got out my spare key I had for this house then walked in.

It was different inside the couches and chairs were gone in the living room, The kitchen had a dull place the tables were still there but all the designs were taken away, The fridge and cabinets were empty the rugs were gone, I headed upstairs and saw that me and Ben's room were empty the room was now badge. The beds were still there but everything else was gone, I looked at the house this wasn't right this was my fault Me and Ben moved I felt tears coming when I headed back downstairs the spot where my mom committed suicide it brought me to think about everything she said to me _I love you and Ben, Please forgive me I need to see my husband. _

The stain was gone but you can still see some of the blood the thought of my mom killing herself made me have more tears- gosh I need to stop crying The memory was terrible all the good memories were gone and being replaced as hell, I finally left the house realizing that I have daydream every terrible thing in this house I need to move forgive and forget with wiping one tear I was gone. I finally went back to Jack's house opening the door with a spare key Jack gave me yep The Jack Brewer gave me a key everyone go crazy, I walked in putting my bag next to the door and stayed still as I heard the sound of screaming and hitting then I heard Ben screaming and I got worried.

''No!, Stop!, Stop! Jack!'' Ben screamed and I followed the scream and saw Ben hiding behind the corner of a wall he was still screaming like an innocent boy who just lost his pet I already had tears in my eyes when I see Ben scream, I tapped on his shoulder when I reached to him and he turned to me and Jumped on me hugging on me while crying which made me very upset. ''Ben what's going on'' I asked him while tightening my grip as he cried and cried and I shut my eyes as I heard whip shots all I wanted to know is What is happening?

''Someone is hitting Jack I think its his dad'' He said still crying I went wide eyes his dad I thought he would be out all day I mean that what Jack tells me everyday why would someone hit Jack I wanted answers I put Ben down and clutch down on his level at his beautiful eyes staring at me with fear, ''Ben I need you to go back upstairs okay don't come down until I come up okay, I'm going to see what happening'' I said and he grabbed my arm and held it to him shaking his head in many emotions I loved Ben I do but Jack is important to I needed to see him.

''No, No Kim don't go he will hurt you please stay with me Please'' I looked at him giving him a shy smile then leaning down gave him a kiss on his forehead and hugged him tight but kept firm as I still heard the whip sounds, ''No Ben it will be fine, Go upstairs and I will handle everything trust me if he hurts me I will hurt him back okay I love you'' He nodded and went upstairs while I followed the sound of a person grunting and whips it was freaking me out that Jack is getting beaten now.

I walked and walked and the grunting was getting louder and then I heard a man screaming very loud it was hurting my ears, ''If you ever dare to touch me, I will kill you this will be much worse than last time do you remember it last time, I am your father and you will show me respect'' Then I heard the loudest whip and a loud grunt that made me stop my track and hear it. I gasped loudly when I walk into a room with Jack shirtless from the back holding onto a chair and his dad with a belt and beers on the table some of them broken then I see cuts and scars like he was whipped everyday and it made me broken inside who would do this to their flesh and blood.

Jack's dad heard my gasp and turned around to me with bloodshot eyes and then smirked scanning over my body stepping closer to me, ''Well, well who do we have here,now what was your name again..Kim" Then he moved closer to me that my back was hitting the wall with my body froze in place I couldn't do anything for now he had control, "If you touch her or do anything to her I swear to you I will end you I will fucking make your life to hell" his dad laughed evilly then turned to him a whipped him again I shut my eyes tight as I heard groan in pain I was being weak I was do nothing just standing there watching an abuse happening.

"Go Kim okay don't worry I have everything covered Please... Please just go" Jack whispered and his dad smirked at how soft Jack's tone was he was a pure evil man and I wanted to slap that smirk off his face, ''Now, Now why don't we let her stay and watch or how about she insists to do the same thing you're doing it seems you are very fond of this girl why not watch her in pain to'' He smirked and in the corner of my eyes I saw Jack was trying to escape the ropes.

''Run Kim, Just run take Ben just get out of the house it's not safe'' Jack yelled I nodded in my head ready to run to Ben but felt my whole body froze when I saw that Jack's dad was in my way with a broken beer bottle it got me to a point where I was just speechless praying for my life nothing would happen, ''Where do you think your going huh to tell the cops about this no no I don't think so'' He breathed out with a smell of alcohol and now I backed into a wall with the broken beer swinging at me but not touching me yet I couldn't control it anymore this dad needed to leave a lesson about being a douche.

''Your a monster you hit your own son, is that what you do for a living abuse your kid You Are A Evil Person And Monster'' I whispered and I found anger in his eyes and I watched his eyes turned to blood-shot and gripping my way to run _I was going to die goodbye world Take care of Ben for me, _''He Is Not My Son! I Don't Even Love Him As A Son! I want Him Dead but I want you Mostly to Rot In Hell'' He said bringing the broken bottle closer to my neck and I felt my throat getting caught then I closed my eyes and open them again waiting for the nightmare to be over.

''You Scared princess well don't worry this wont hurt a bit, It will hurt like hell'' He said putting it closer but what he didn't know that I took defense classes before for 2 years after an intruder invaded our house but I couldn't really remember anything but why the hell not try. So I grabbed the bottle quickly out of his hand and hit the front of it on his head causing drips of blood to drop that made him get away from me but only getting angrier, He charged at me but I ducked at him and grabbed both if his arms and put it behind his back leaning him against the wall.

He was struggling to get out of my force and I was keeping him firm and then I turned to see Jack still trying to get out he was practically trying to flee and I could see his wrist so red I don't want him to be hurt, ''Jack... Please stop don't'' I whispered to him and he stopped and relaxed his muscles were not tensed anymore but Jack's dad was. I turned back to his dad and reached up to his arm so I can get his wrist which I got to my level I put a hand on his wrist and the other hand holding his arms I went near his ear cursing at him for hurting Jack and making Ben cry.

''If I found out that you touched Ben then I will make sure you wont be pinned to the wall next time because you will be dead and you better belive me I will'' I tell him and I can feel him smirk which made me more and more angry, ''Then maybe you should start now because I did touch you little piece of shit that is your brother'' I grabbed his hair and pulled his face to the wall hard then pulled his arm higher and gripping it harder than I used my hand that was on his wrist and put my thumb on the outside of the inner part of his wrist that is called the ''Spirit Gate'' and gently put pressure and I felt him relax and not struggling so I guess those defense classes paid off.

I let go of his dad and turned him around and saw he was a sleep that was close with blood dripping down his forehead, I went to the kitchen and got scissors then went back to Jack and cut the ropes that remain in his wrist I could tell his wrist had rope burns and his back was bleeding with drips and drips to the floor he turned around to me and I looked at up at him he had anger in his eyes he could kill someone now.

''Did He hurt you'' He said with soften caressing my cheeks and my face I felt warm with his hands on my face but I could still sense that he had anger with his eyes, ''Jack...'' I felt him getting stiff which got me scared I could see his veins ready to pop out ''Did that bastard touch you or not'' He said looking at the boding that was asleep I looked at him and put my hand on his cheek he turned back to me rage and anger spoiling his eyes.

''No but he was close Jack Please calm down'' Then I remembered Ben how Jack's dad did touch him letting the anger this time control me I let go of my hand from Jack's cheek and bit my lip hard with anger while Jack looked at me with confusion. ''Im sorry but honestly I didn't know what I would do if he hurt you.. and Ben'' I almost blushed red but focused on the real topic that really mattered to me.

''What did he do, did he touch Ben? Jack'' He looked down at the floor I notice the blood on his back ''Jack tell me I deserve to know what happen he is my brother'' I begged and he nodded being into a deep thought I looked at him straight in the eyes waiting for an answer, ''Yeah, my dad he came home early really drunk and I didn't even notice him coming in but Ben was downstairs and he walked in and saw Ben for some reason he got really mad and picked up Ben really hard, while I was getting Ben's medicine I heard Ben scream so I ran to him and saw my dad touching and I tried to take Ben away from him gently, but he wouldn't let me so I gripped on my dad's arm and threaten him to put Ben did and that's when all this happened'' He said pointing on the belt and the broken beer but my eyes traveled to his shoulder seeing as much red marks I decide to have a quick look.

''I want to see how bad is it so turn around'' He signed and turned around and I gasped most of his back is 2 main cuts on the side with a scars everywhere and blood everywhere but I couldn't help how muscular Jack's back was- Snap it out Kim now is not the time. ''You need to get cleaned up let me get the first aid'' I said tapping on his shoulder making him turn around and shrugging it off like it was nothing, ''No Kim its fine just leave it to me I could take a shower or something'' I raised my brow and looked at him again this time I frowned at his request did he always do this when his dad beat him?

''So you could just get it infected no the least I could do is help you clean your wounds for saving Ben'' He smiled and nodded looking at once more checking if there was any injuries he was protective he really meant it when he said he would protect me and Ben, ''Okay ill be in my room while you get the first aid and check on Ben make sure he's okay'' I nodded while he headed upstairs I took a deep breath then went to go get the first aid and then ran upstairs to the quest room to see Ben crawled up in the bed sobbing, he still looked sick and he looked like he hasn't slept all day His nose was red, he had bags under his eyes and his whole face was pale.

I went up to him and tapped on him lightly on his shoulder he opened his eyes still watery but what I notice more that broke my heart was that he was holding a picture of my dad that he gave Ben on his birthday, ''Ben'' I whispered to him he clutched the picture and looked at me with watery eyes for a boy who shouldn't what beating is he already had to deal the fact that his mom and dad died.

''Kim what happen'' Tears still flowing down his face I frowned at his actions because it is just terrible how he just cares I will never have a brother like him Ben is one of a kind, ''Nothing buddy Jack's dad had a really bad today'' I looked at him with a lie escaping my mouth but I knew I had to do this I have to lie so he wouldn't worry so much, ''But he hurt him just mommy like did to you'' I went wide eyes He remembered that memory was over 4 months ago I would never think he remembered I didn't want him to no I couldn't I had to protect my brother no matter what.

''Jack was only getting on his dad nerves because his dad was picking you up'' I saw the sadness is his eyes when I changed the subject that got me to think more and more Why Did Jack's Dad Hurt Ben? ''Ben did Jack's dad touch you'' and he nodded looking down at the brown floor dripping tears through it I just looked down at him wanting to see if he was injuries or not. ''When he touched you did he hurt you?'' I questioned while He nodded again taking a glance at his arm then at me I grabbed his head and kissed his forehead to show him it was okay to be scared and tell the story.

''Where'' I asked and he signed taking another glance then fully showing me his arm that had a green/purple bruise it was big and underneath his wrist I could tell he was scared but I wanted some answers because I might just Kill Jack's dad for doing this, ''How did that happen Ben'' He looked like he wanted cry again but nodded to himself like he had to say I saw his hazel eyes turn darker and show much fear here and there he would take a glance at the door, ''When, When He Picked me up, I, I got scared because he was squeezing my arm then when, when I was screaming he told me to shut up and kept squeezing my arm until I had to shut up'' Ben said crying and I hugged him and he returned it crying on my shoulder my anger was railing because of the story who could ever do this to Ben.

''Is Jack hurt'' Ben said pulling away from the hug a few drops of tears still spilling from his face I pouted making my lips a thin line thinking of a lie to tell him, ''Maybe a little he has some scratches that I will take care of'' I said holing the first aid he gave me a small smile and looked at the floor raising his chest and taking deep breaths. ''Can I come and see him'' He had a wish to see him I could see it through his eyes and the way his tone was I knew I should let him see Jack but he looks very tired and stressed I had to take care of that first.

''No You will be put to bed because I know you didn't sleep I can see through your eyes'' He yawned and nodded while I got him to bed and made sure he was actually asleep and when he was I gave him a kiss on his forehead and looked at the angel in front of me ''Im so sorry you had this life Ben all I want for you is a perfect life not a nightmare'' I whispered to Ben and watched turn to a comfortable place to sleep in.

Then I left the quest room making sure I closed the door the whole way then I walked over to Jack's room and saw him talking on the phone and angrily with blood still on his back but I still couldn't help to stare at his six-pack maybe I'm staring too much. I walked in when the conversation was over and saw Jack looking at me calming down with his chest rising up and down I only hoped that nothing weird goes between us while i'm taking care of his back.

''So rough conversation huh'' I put the first aid on the bed I felt a stare from the corner of my eyes I turned around to Jack a shirtless body who need to be assist, "You don't even know the half of it" I gave a small smile and noticed blood dripping from his back and onto the floor I looked at the ground thinking about how Jack's dad whipped and how Jack was okay with it. "Let's go to the bathroom where no blood will spill" I said losing my thought and focusing on Jack he nodded and showed the bathroom to me and I walked in and all I have to say is: damn it was huge It had a tall shower, a hanger, Rugs, and a Jacuzzi tub that was huge I might add the space was not crowded it was a perfect bathroom that I want.

"If you're done checking out my bathroom I would like to get started before there is a puddle of blood in here" I nodded and got out bandages, and alcohol then I notice that Jack had 2 huge cuts and the rest were scars first I grabbed a paper towel and put water on it and tried to stop the blood after like 10 minutes I got it to an okay stop. ''Okay now turn around so I can put alcohol on you so this will sting a lot'' I smirked holding up the bottle and he turned around leaning his arm on the counter of the sink he knew that this will sting by the way his veins were popping out in the corner of his neck I was going to enjoy this.

''You're probably going to love this am I right'' I saw him smile in the mirror and gave him a smile laughing, ''oh hell Yeah so hang on and pray to dear god because this will hurt like hell'' I laughed putting extra alcohol on his cut I heard him muttering some swearing words wish made me almost bursting out loud laughing but keeping it in, ''How did that feel'' I giggled instead of laughing he just leaned more on the sink and stared at the mirror through me I knew he was angry about this but hey I got a good laugh about so should he.

''Like I was in fucking heaven'' He gritted then I actually did laugh but I had to focus so I put on a moisturizer healing so the cut will not be infected once I was finished with it I put some large bandages but the cut was pretty long so I put 2 large bandages across from each other and I did the same with the other cut. ''Okay I finished you can turn around now'' I told him while gathering all the supplies and putting them away I felt him turn around then I turned around when I finished putting my supplies, My mistake to turn around because now I was chest to chest with Jack and his abs damn his six-pack, I stared down at his abs for the longest time then his chest which I could say where muscular.

"Someone staring" I looked up to see Jack smirking then I rolled my eyes and scoffed pretending to not be attracted by Jack's abs but it was hard to concentrate when 6 full of packs are in front of you, "Please I've seen better you're is alright" I said with no amusement and teasing him he rose his brows at me and grinned looking up and down at my body with his arms crossed, "Alright ..honey I have the best six-pack in the world" He smirked touching his pack like it was golden and superior this time I grinned crossing my arms and looking up and down at him just to mock Jack.

"Not better than Zack Efron, Taylor Launter or Channing Tatum now those abs huh beautiful" I smirked looking straight at this time he stepped closer and I just looked at him not even noticing it, "Those abs are fake they use drugs to get abs, Now these abs are pure and real no drugs used'' I bit my lips and looked down at his abs again and it was pure and fit which makes it even worse since we are very close now. ''You want to touch my abs don't you'' He said wiggling his brows and I laughed he looked like a 3-year-old and sounded like on I decide to keep my self up and tease him.

''Hell no I can touch any abs I want but you're I don't so I'll pass'' He chuckled and then stopped and took deep breaths like he was out of oxygen I got a little worried about his shortness of breath Then all the sudden I knew Jack was able to breathe right I'm just wondering why he didn't go to the hospital yet to check how to cure this cancer?

Then he started to step back a little hitting the back wall. He looked really dizzy he was starting to be pale, then he started to cough and it was loud I could tell he was trying to get rid of the cough but it wasn't going away. ''Jack, Jack whats happening what can I do'' I said going closer to him but he shook his hand and pointed to the door, ''Nothing *Cough* Just Go *Cough* I'm fine'' He coughed once more letting blood flow from his mouth bit I refused to leave and tried to help him but his stubborn ass wouldn't let me, ''No Jack I'm going to call the ambulance okay there going to help'' I got out my phone starting to dial but only to have my phone taken away from Jack who took it and layed his head one more time on the wall then sighed and stood up.

''Its Fine Kim look the cough is gone'' He said standing up straight like nothing happen but I did notice a little blood on the side of his lips so I got closer and he looked at me with confusion when I stood in front of him more than I should, ''You got a little blood there'' I said pointing the side of my lips he looked confused and a little anxious I mean who can blame him today was all blood day for him.

''Where here'' He tried getting the blood but was hitting the wrong spot I laughed and reached up to him and wiped the blood with my thumb I felt him staring down at me and when I finished I looked at him to and let my palm fall on his chest I couldn't help but feel electricity when I touched his chest, I looked up and saw him leaning down and then I was leaning up wanting to feel his lips with me once our lips brush I thought about Joe so I pulled away and looked away.

''Uh, Um I have to go and see Ben but you just rest about your back so yeah I have to go'' I said running out the bathroom and going to the quest room not turning back rethinking of the almost kiss again why do I always want to kiss Jack? I made it to the quest room and quietly went in to see Ben still sleeping I was thankful I locked the door and leaned on it thinking about the almost Kiss then Joe Did I cheat on Joe for almost kissing Jack?

**Okay that's a wrap now I just want to apologize and apologize for the very slow update I swear to you guys that I have worked and edited this chapter since the first day of school but it been very hard since already I'm getting homework everyday, High school has already been hard on me with all these work I have to do and tops on that I have been really sick for a whole week. The teachers are very rude I thought I would kill all of them when I saw them I hate school is my main idea. **

**Now back to the story so again I am very sorry but I don't if I will update sooner like I said before^ School is giving so many homework I can't even.. But I will try I swear this is my story I love it and I want to finish and let you guys read it and I will NOT Leave this story I'm just taking a break to finish my school work. **

**Tell me How I did to this story I felt it was rushed when I wrote it but just leave me your guys comments and I will take them into consideration for the story, Heads up the next chapter will not be in present time It will be a flashback but we will have Kick in there so just letting you guys now I am still writing chapter 18 so I will have to finish that first. **

**Thank you for reviewing my last chapter: **

**Rachowls: Aww thank you so much! It means a lot and I'm not a fan of Joe either because I will always KICK! :)**

**Camela1998: Thank you for your review and I will try to update but... I don't know and there will be more Kick just wait and see :)**

**Starships13: Thank you and I just did :)**

**Shakeema28: I thought it was cute but I'm really a Kick shipper so yeah just wait to see how there relationship will go could be bad or good but again thanks for the review :)**

**Kickfeaver: Thank you for the review and ugh I can't say Kim will have to choose but something like that could accrue don't want to spoil anything.**

**Unbreakablewarrior: Thank you :) **

**Hints for chapter 15 here they are:**

**-Kim has mixed feelings**

**-Kim feels broken**

**-Something sets Kim off**

**-The truth of the rivalry is revealed **

**The next time I will see you I hoped you liked this chapter please make sure you review Thank you all for the support I need :) **


	15. Chapter 15 Flash Backs To Old Times

**Hi guys I am so so sorry for updating so late I have so much work in school plus I just joined for my basketball team and it been a pain I tried to make this easier but its harder than I thought please forgive in return I brought you guys Chapter 15 *Having an innocent look* I hope you guys can enjoy this chapter sorry for taking forever. **

Kim Pov

I wasn't able to sleep it was the middle of the night and I couldn't sleep and its was for 3 main reasons The first reason was because Ben was coughing the night, The second reason was that I was still terrified of Jack's dad coming but Jack told me his dad actually went to his friend's house to sleep there, And the third reason was that me and Jack almost kissed and I'm sorta-kinda dating someone.

Why does it feel weird now? Why did he had to kiss me? Why Now out of all the years he picks now? I thought he hated me and the first kiss meant nothing but why did he almost kissed me again?Uggh all these stupid questions popped into my head, It made me think of me and Jack more does he want to be with me? I mean we have gotten closer since I moved in but I didn't think we would actually get along.

I never felt this would happen again, When I was actually starting high school I met a sweet Jack He was nice and gentle then it happened after a week he was set up to meet me and try to go in my pants to him I was another girl who would bang him I actually had a crush on him like a crush, I even thought I was in love with him well that was Jack now he was a womanizer, douche and a bully.

Then Joe that was a different story I've known him for a whole semester. You see we were in the same English class and we were assigned as partners for a project and I notice that he was shy when he worked with me. But then I actually got to know him as a real person he actually liked Scary Movies, Skateboarding, Video Games and Sports. He has a sister and a brother and his mom and dad are divorced. After learning everything about Joe I developed a huge crush on him that I would have dreams about him I know its weird Then when the semester ended I never saw Joe again well maybe walking down the hall but that s was it.

Now with Jack I hated him so much for that one thing he did to me in high school because I have never been so embarrassed and humiliated in my whole life.

*Flashback*

_It was the week after I found out about Jack just wanting to use me for a bet he never really liked me for me I had so much anger like I wanted to kill him, I am so done with men and their ways._

_''Kim, Just forget about Jack the bastard was just going to use you he doesn't deserve someone like you Kim'' My friend Stacy said trying to help me over the Jack thing I called her the night I found out and she has been really supporting me since she was the first person I told her I had a crush on Jack. _

_''I Know I know Stacey It's just that he was so sweet and gentle and I would never imagine that he would do something like this I mean what persons does that'' I turned to her closing my locker and leaning on it thinking of all the sweet memories we spend together which was all a Joke he was a joke. _

_''A sneaky one but just remember that there are other fishes at sea'' she smirked pointing her head to Joe which made me slap her arm lightly, not only did I have a crush on Jack I had one for Joe to I really got to know him as a person and we shared some commons things which made me think about our friendship and relationship._

_''You know I can't date him he doesn't he see me like that all I am to him is his English partner and I think i'm done with guys and breaking my heart'' I look over my shoulders to see a part of Joe friends and a part of Jack's friends, Jack friends were knows as ''The popular'' and Joe's were known as ''The losers'' They would say but I didn't care about Joe's group name. _

_''Come on Kim live a little who knows maybe prince charming will sweep you over you feet'' Stacey pleaded she has advised me to go for Joe and tell him I have a crush on him since Joe apparently treats me like a princess and the way he looks at me but I refused it since I didn't want to embarrass myself if he doesn't feel the same way. _

_''No way Stacey I will forget about boys and their disgusting ways do you hear me I Am Done With Boys'' I practically told her a little loud I might add and Stacey looked at me like she was going to tell Joe herself, I got a nervous pit in my stomach like she was actually going to do it she wasn't scared of anything really she wants to be a good friend and help me out. _

_''Oh Hey Kim Kim, Hey Guys ill see you later'' I turned around to see Joe running towards me with a smile oh his face also noticing the new haircut making him extra good-looking yes I admit it but come on if you saw a hot guy you would melt I waited for him and Stacey went behind me so it can be ''more private'' but it really not if she is behind me._

_''Oh Hey Joe whats up'' I said with a smile and felt Stacey smirking behind me she knew what she was planning on doing and I had to make sure she wouldn't do anything stupid making me look foolish or anything._

_''So I was just wondering if you...'' He was looking for the right words but I knew the answer or I guessed the answer because of his shutter I hoped he was nervous and maybe was asking me out so I'm going to guess that's what he was doing. _

_''Yes Of course'' I said with a wide smile and I saw sparks in his eyes __''Really'' He smiled and I nodded and I turned my head to Stacey who was smiling and rose her thumb up giving an approval and I gave her a wink in return turning my head back to Joe who seemed pretty excited about the situation. _

_''Oh that's great so I'll meet you at your house at 8 and then we can study then'' He said turning back to his friends with my wide smile disappearing to a sad frown I turned around to Stacy who looked guilty and I just looked down feeling stupid that he would ever ask me out, He was boy who couldn't see my feeling for him and I was a girl making herself foolish to ever think it could work._

_''Studying, Studying yeah I knew he meant that'' I said trying to make it sound like I didn't agree to a date I knew my heart broke but I needed to face the fact that I needed to get over him if he doesn't feel the same way it has to be the same with Jack he used me and I don't think I could ever forgive him for all the pain he caused me. _

_''You okay Kim'' Stacey said rubbing my arm supporting me I could tell she was guilty and probably thought he was going to ask me out, __''Yeah I guess a little part of me wanted it to be a date but I guess that will never happen'' I said shrugging off my shoulders and looking between her and Joe she put a hand on her heart then pointed to me. _

_''Its good to know that you still have one guy that could be in your heart'' she said trying to comfort me, trying to cheer me up and let me be my own person and I knew I could it might take time to heal but it isn't very hard to forget the boy who used you or the boy who wont repay the same feelings you have for him only time can matter. _

_''Yeah the one guy who only thinks as me as a partner nothing else'' I turned back to Joe who caught my stare smiled and waved at me which I returned back I looked at Stacey who had a ''awe'' face on her she always thought me and Joe were always the right pair or couple I turned my head a little to see Joe laughing with his friends. _

_''Maybe but he is still the one guy that can make you smile'' I sadly smiled at her and then the bell rang for lunchtime making everyone hurry to lunch and getting their food while Stacey linked our arms together and widely smiled at me showing her pearly white straight teeth. _

_''How about this we skip lunch and actually go out there's a diner around here my treat'' She smiled which I returned and we started to walk to her car together I knew this would help me cheer up just being with all the stuff I was going through. __''Fine lets go I'm starving all this talk about boys is making me hungry'' I laughed and she join to then we headed off to her car and drove off to the fancy diner. _

_ *An hour later Heading Back to School* _

_Once me and Stacey finished our lunch from the diner that was really close to our school we headed back but I wanted to go to my locker to pay back Stacey because I didn't want her to waste her money on me. I spend my time talking about boys and probably annoying her so I wanted to return the money she spend at me to the diner it seemed more fair. _

_''Seriously Kim what do you now get about ''My Treat'' you don't have to pay me back'' Stacey said as we walked by my locker to get my wallet I told her that she was leaving my side until she got her money back and that even means that I have to tackle her with the money she knew I was a hard head about this I just wanted to do a good thing. _

_''Actually I do for boring you about my boys problem so how much was the total again and don't act like you don't know the total'' I asked getting my wallet I knew Stacey had the total and she probably remembered the total she just didn't want to tell me because she felt bad what happened to me with Joe and Jack but I couldn't care less about me. _

_''Nope Not telling you because I told you is was my treat and that means that I paid while you ate come on now do you get it now'' She examined and I rolled my eyes at her stupidity I crossed my arms having my wallet in my hand but she just wouldn't spill the total which was getting me frustrated I just wanted give her darn money so the guilt wouldn't continue. _

_''Come On Stacey I want what was it again $10, $15, $20 I have all of them come on Stacey just tell me'' I begged while she shook her head and then she took out the receipt from her handbag then look at it than at me twice, She released some air and turned the paper a little then she moved closer to the paper bringing it close to eyes and I rolled my eyes on how childish she was. _

_''Fine you want the total'' I nodded and she continued on looking more and more at the paper ''Okay the total is..'' Then she ripped the receipt into tiny pieces while I had my mouth wide open She couldn't but She did. _

_''Great Stacey just great here just take the 20 that s was probably the total anyway'' I said pulling a 20 out near her but she shook her head and pushed my hand with the money back and smiled sweetly at me thanking me but also declining it. _

_''No Kim please keep it i'm serious, I don't need it my treat is my treat got it okay'' She begged with a puppy face making her dimples show Damn Her Dimples they were so deep and nice making her look even more gorgeous, she was always a good friend no matter even when I was down she was able to pull me back up and help through all the pain. _

_''Ugggh Okay but next time is my treat got it'' I smirked which she returned then we chuckled at how dumb our smirks are it was nice just hanging out and not talking about other boys just relaxing and having fun with just us that what I call a best friend. _

_''Crawford hey Crawford'' I turned around to see Jack coming up to me with a smirk on his face his friends in the background looking at us with laughter I couldn't help but glare at his stupid friends then wanted to have another laugh make me a laughing stalk, Stacey moved behind me as Jack walked closer she put an arm on my back and whispered stuff so I wouldn't lose control. _

_''Look Jack whatever it is I have no time for you excuses'' I explained when Jack got near me and we were standing face to face now Looked at him with my arms crossed and he gave me a soft look and went closer to me and I didn't move or flinched and he brought his hand up and moved some hair from my face that the wind bowled into it. _

_''Hey, Hey I just came here to apologize about everything I'm serious so no hard feeling right'' He apologized and I bit my bottom lip nervously then I felt a hand on my butt squeezing it so I grabbed the hand and leaped it forward to find it Jack's hand then stared back at him as he grinned and I gave him a dangerous glare I so wanted to kill him now. _

_''Jack I told you I'm not that type of girl'' I got really angry and that smirk on his face wasn't helping either he knew that I didn't like this he knew I wasn't ready for ''sex'' or anything else. I talked to him about it but he said that he wasn't that type of guy to be in relationships he said he would never be in a relationship and will never love a girl. _

_''Crawford Baby we both know that your just that type of girl'' He said loudly earning laughter's __from his friends that were behind us cheering on Jack for his jokes and I glared at them while Jack laughed with them and turned back to me with a smirk on his face I heard Stacey mutter some swear words under her breath about Jack and his friends. _

_''No Im not whats wrong with you are you high on something now'' I angrily asked him taking his hand off of my palm angrily which only got him madder in his eyes instead of hazel eyes they turned into a cold heartless brown his veins popping from his neck I took a small step back I have never sen him so mad before he looked like he could murder someone right now. _

_''Don't you touch me, Don't you dare ever touch me again'' He gritted angrily and I looked at him with shock and Stacey noticed it to I exchange looks with her in wide eyes and she did the same staring back at Jack his cold never leaving this time Stacey stood next to me and got up to his face glaring at him and he turned his cold stare to her. _

_''Look Jack you have to calm down okay go back to you other friends we don't want trouble'' she tried to explain to him but he angrily turned to her breathing up and down while I just stood there and stared I was surprised about everything that what was going on in front of me people were walking by wondering the same thing but I stood dumbstruck. _

_''No but you do want revenge don't you huh you both want revenge for what I've done well I've got something up my sleeve to'' He muttered with an evil smirk and I went wide eyes this time moving forward to Stacey and asking her to move to the back while I had to deal with Jack His wide eyes staring at me and me glaring at him. _

_''Revenge Look Jack I know what you did made me mad but I don't want to have revenge on you okay so calm down'' I tried to explain then he turned back to me the evil smirk getting worse as he took a long time to think then he turned around to his friends I didn't know what he was doing but it did make his friends laugh out loud really loud. _

_''You honestly want me to think that look around honey this whole school is only about one thing when a boy breaks your heart and its revenge'' He told me while I just stared at him I mean I would be lying if I said I didn't want him to feel my pain that he caused to me, It seemed like he didn't really care that I was hurt by him he just thought it was a good laugh. _

_''Even if I did want revenge I got nothing I got nothing up my sleeves'' I cried out like I was desperate to get out of this situation while he smirked and chuckled evilly staring at me like I was easy to fool and it was true I fell for every trick he used on me the sweetness, gentle and never usable I was the fool to think it was all true when it wasn't. _

_''Don't worry baby I got something up my sleeve so just wait until the end of the day because the revenge will be sweet'' I stared at him with disbelief while he popped his collar in a ''cool way'' then wanting to turn back to his friends but I grabbed onto his arm making him turn back to me with confusion on his face when I turned him around. _

_''Why are you doing this I never did anything to you were the one who used me to get into my pants'' I said whispering the last part I was beyond angry on his plan then he bite his cheeks and chuckled looked over his shoulder aiming right at Joe while he was looking over us glaring at Jack then he looked at me his glare leaving making his eyes soft. _

_''You know its funny how you say you're not the type of girl I want but then when you come back you suddenly throw your self at Joe'' Jack said pointing to me and leaving his glance to Joe back to me which surprise Joe me throwing myself at him? Wait was Jack jealous I was talking to Joe earlier I didn't even think he saw us talking he was busy laughing with his friends. _

_''First of all I was not throwing myself at Joe and second are you crazy and third why are jealous if I did throw myself at him'' I smirked which he returned in an equal level but making it more out this time Stacey returned as she heard Jack's loud voice and stood right next to giving me a small smile which I returned and went back staring at Jack with my arms crossed. _

_''Not at all baby I just have a reputation to keep and that means that I bang, date or make out with every girl and you and your friends are the only ones left'' he turned around to Stacey and winked at her while she looked at him in disgust and flipped him the bird while I glared at Jack how stupid he was being I was mad I can feel it. _

_''Maybe you should have tried better at being gentle and patient because all I see is a guy who is very horny'' I yelled really loud which made the school laugh and he glared at me while I smirked at him finally letting him feel what I felt but it didn't work he didn't look like he was hurt just angry like the last time he was just glaring showing his anger. _

_''Revenge'' He mouthed at me once I was ready to go to class which made go in shock what have I done? I turned back to Stacey as Jack left with crowd while the bell rang and Stacey was just as shock as I was, She tried telling things were going to be okay that maybe I should just leave the school but I told her that I wasn't going to let him make me suffer and more. _

_Right after that I went to class but only thinking about the revenge Jack was going to give me what was he going to do? How will he embarrass me? Whats is happening? __Once I finished 6th hour I headed out searching for my friend Sara she would know what was happening her last hour was in the same class with Jack so she would tell me. _

_''Sara'' I screamed her name when I found her by her locker __''Kim come here, I need to tell you something important'' I reached up to her and gave her a small smile and she puffed her cheeks and let out a small breath of air then looked nervously at her hands while I continued to wait on what was going on I still didn't what was going on. _

_''Okay so you know how I'm still in the same last hour as Jack'' I nodded and let her continue ''Okay so I heard him talking to his friends about a revenge that you deserve and then he told me that before you leave you'll find him in the main part where the doors are'' I nodded and thanked her and she gave me a smile while I was ready to head down. _

_''Thanks Sara I hope you dad will be okay text me if you need anything okay'' Sara's dad is very sick he just came back from war with a sickness or disease he has coughed and got fevers easily so I hoped that everything will go okay he is in the hospital resting and the doctor taking test on what going on its been hard for her family so I gave them my blessing. _

_''No Im coming with you my dad is really important to me but a friend is what you need right now'' I hugged her and we walked to the main part of the school where I saw Jack with a smirk on his face when he caught me waiting then his friends were wooing him as we walked closer than his smirk grew more and more while I glared at him and his friends. _

_''Well, Well Crawford are you ready to witness what I have up my sleeve'' He said coming closer to me with the school surrounding us and I gagged at him he was acting like a big jerk but I wasn't going to go home and cry about him he ruined me once but never again will he ever stoop over me I was going to show him that I'm not weak and I can be tough. _

_''Sure whatever but I'm still pointing out that you were the one who was using me not the other way around baby'' I said mocking the ''baby'' part which only made his ego bigger making me anger grew stronger he whistled loudly and winked making the girl woo on him they loved Jack like he was a piece of meat but to me he was just something to lose. _

_''Well it did seem like you liked it a lot when I did use'' He shouted to the crowd which resulted me to roll my eyes and I felt Sara tugging on my arms I turned around to her and she had pleading eyes on her, __''Kim you don't have to be here we could just leave we don't have to see or hear what this asshole has to say'' Sara pleaded and I turned back to her and Jack who was waiting for us to finish with a smirk on his face. _

_''No I want to stay the way he used me he wont get to control me anymore this revenge he wants is final and then it will be over so Come On Jack Show Me Your Revenge'' I yelled at Jack which made him smirk wider the crowd got more and more excited the teacher staying in the back looking at us making sure nothing bad happens to anyone. _

_''Gladly'' He said with his last part of word then vanished through the crowds somewhere but I was waiting impatiently I might add then after 3 minutes I got annoyed, __''Hurry Up Brewer I don't have all day'' I said the annoyance in my voice making it loud while the crows stayed still waiting for anything and I looked at Sara and she shrugged her shoulder. _

_''Attack!'' I heard someone scream I leaned forward to only get attacked by multiples of water balloons which got me to scream my lungs off I was socking wet my whole clothes were wet and damped and everyone else laughing their heads off making it die down when Sara steeped in with a huge angry face on her like she could kill someone. _

_''Really Jack this what you have up your sleeves it pathetic'' I said turning to Sara reassuring her that we are leaving now then we took a few steps only hearing the whole school creating a huge laughter which I didn't know why until, __I turned around to see a huge poster with me soaking wet in my bikini smiling my hand on my hip but I was mostly shocked what the poster said ''Kim The Hoe Gets Wet For Anyone''._

_Now I realized why they got me wet and threw water balloons at me because ''I Could get wet for anyone'' then I turned to every person to see Joe even staring at me so I bit my bottom lip and looked down I didn't want to look at him I felt ashamed and embarrassed to even catch one glance at him Jack has finally ruined me like he wanted to do._

_''Your sick Jack! You think this will get you girls this will only get me kicking your ass'' Sara Yelled trying to reach Jack because she was beyond angry all she wanted to do is slap and hurt Jack but I pulled her back and Gave her ''No you wont'' look then turned back around to Jack who was laughing with his friends and the crowd I glared at him. _

_''Really Brewer Really that's what you got come on I could you could do better this is just Stupid'' I yelled at him but he just shrugged as if it was nothing I watched every movement he was making that, __''True, True but you also didn't deny so I proved my point okay 10 dollars to look at picture of the hoe naked'' He shouted at the crowd and to be honest I felt really embarrassed._

_''You're Pathetic Just know that'' I turned around leaving Sara since I was so cold and needed to leave I heard him calling my name over and over but all I felt was feeling a tear coming and One thing that stayed in my mind was I really a whore? I didn't throw myself at anyone so why does Jack act like I do I hate him now and I will forever. _

_To make my day go perfect I bumped into someone while I was crying really such a perfect day Then I looked up at the person to see it was Joe who was looking at me with a worry look __''Kim'' He whispered when he saw a tear drop at my cheek then I turned around to Jack corner to see him smirking at me then back at Joe. __''I have to go'' I said moving out of his way I was embarrassed to look at anyone now I knew Jack was no good why did I even liked him._

*Flashback Ended*

After that my feeling for Jack left and we hated each other for the rest of the school year and we would always prank each other and no not for fun or laughter for revenge, Now I can't even explain my feelings for Jack its like he was a new person but I do really like Joe ugh why do I must have feelings for both I mean for Joe but Mixed for Jack.

''Kim'' I heard a little whisper and I lifted myself up to see Ben sniffing and looking like he was crying I felt my heart-break as I stared at him he looked like he was in pain, ''Oh Hey buddy How are you feeling'' I got up to walk over to him and he shook his head I wanted to hug him he was so hurt for some reason I think he had a bad dream.

''I cant sleep'' he said in a whisper which got me worried how didn't I notice when I was in my flashback I am a terrible sister for not noticing, ''Whats wrong Ben'' I clutch down to the level he was on and he looked at me then looked at his terrible shaking hands I grabbed on hand of his and gripped softly then his eyes turn darker as he was talking.

''Nightmare, I had a nightmare of Jacks dad but he wasn't hurting Jack he was hurting you and I got so scared Kim i'm so scared without mommy and daddy I have no one'' He said in a verge of tears and I moved closer to him so shocked on what he said I was hurt that he knew his mom and dad weren't with him I felt a tear leave my eye then looked at Ben.

''Ben listen to me you have me okay without mom and dad you still have me okay and I promise that no and I mean no one hurts you, you're a good person and I'm so lucking to have a little brother like you'' I told him kissing his forehead gently and he smiled then I smiled back at him even if it was really dark I could see his eyes shinning and his hands stop shaking.

''Kim can you sleep next to me I don't feel comfortable if you're not next me'' I smiled and nodded and the bed was basically a queen bed with another one across which was mine. Ben moved over a little for me to fit in the bed perfectly then I put my hand into his hoping that his nightmare would go away. Right after we felt comfortable I could say I drifted to sleep and I was glad that I had Ben next to me because he was the brother I always needed.

**Hoped you guys liked this chapter I thought the flashback was a little boring but you tell me how It was I think next chapter will ten times better than this so buckle up for the ride haha. Again I am very sorry about my late update but I am sorry to tell you this... I will probably not update for a long time since I just got bad grade and I have to raise them up in order to stay in basket ball. **

**I will try to get the next chapter by thanksgiving break but I don't know for sure since I'm getting a tutored for my grade I very busy this year but I will try to finish this story, About the next chapter so I will work very hard on it to make it more interesting I promise you guys thanks for the supports that I got on last chapter reviews. **

**KickFeaver: Thank you! and don't worry it will early than what you expected thanks for the review :) **

**Shakeema28: I know right and I was actually surprised when I wrote it the first time that their mom used to hit Kim but I thought it was something that needed to be mention.. Thanks for the review and support :) **

**Starships13: Thank you! and here's the update haha:) **

**Rachowls: Thank you I'm trying to get Jack to become to more himself:) With Kim I actually was trying to write something like okay they going to kiss but she has Joe but Jack doesn't know.. yet. Thank you for the review and the support I love your reviews mostly it very inspiring so Thanks :) **

**Next time on Chapter 16 Promise, Protect, Keep **

**\- Jacks thinks about things that surround him **

**\- Jack and Kim have a heart to heart talk**

**\- Jack get mad over something Kim tells him **

**\- Trouble accrues for the Brewers and Crawfords **

**Okay so I hope you guys liked this chapter hopefully I'll have Chapter 16 ready for thanksgiving again thanks for the support out their I will try to finish this story Thanks and see you next time :) **


	16. Chapter 16 Promise,Protect,Keep

**Omg Guys I am really proud of myself for getting time and Finishing Chapter 16 plus I couldn't believe it I just finished the last Chapter of the book and I can not wait until you guys read it I loved it I just wanna give you guys one hint: There are many feels! Now please enjoy This chapter and Happy Late Thanksgiving. **

Jack Pov

I was laying down on my bed staring at the ceiling and the sun is almost rising but I had a confession to make, Okay call me crazy, psycho or mental but I'm not lying when I say that I wanted to kiss Kim again I know the things that are happening to me, I think I'm going to close to her that there might be a connection between me and her but it doesn't make sense just last week we were arguing on how who was going to take care of Ben but now almost kissing again.

I had to think straight I have to stop thinking about Kim- Oh great I just called her Kim again instead of Crawford what the hell is going on with me. _I know what going on you're in love _Okay I know i'm crazy for wanting to kiss her but love? I can't even be in the same room with her... sometimes _Sometime so most of the time do you want to be in the same room with her _now you are wrong I do not and I repeat do not want to be in the same room with her _But you can admit that there could be a connection between you two? _

I- I mean there could be a connection somewhere between us, I could feel it and I think she could to _So you are saying you have a crush on her_ No I do not have a crush on her and are we really back to third grade again with school crushes. _Thats okay it would probably never worked out anyway _Why? _Oh someone worried he missed his chance but that only because I know something you don't._ What? _Now that mister is something you will find on your own. _

I rolled my eyes on how stupid my brains haves been becoming I turned my head to the window to see the sun rose but still dark so I sat up to check my phone 6:50 it said and I smirked at least it was Saturday then I let the darkness go through me and the sleepless me go into something I haven't had in a while since Kim and Ben came into the house a _dream. _

_Ring... Ring... Ring_ I let out an annoyance sign when I heard my phone ring while I was trying to sleep and by the way that was no help either, I got up and picked up my phone and it read that I had 2 missed calls but that didn't worry me its that its 9:12 in the morning and someone is calling me Then it called again so this time I picked up.

''Hello'' I said when I read the number of the phone calling and it was hospital that I went to a couple of weeks later a ago right away I recognize the doctor's voice that was talking to me in the room .

''Oh Hello haven't spoken to you in a while glad you picked up'' He said over the phone while I rolled my eyes how could he wake me up this early something must not be right if he had to wake me up this early or he just wanted to bother me.

'' Why are you exactly calling I was asleep when you called me'' I yawned but making sure I had annoyance in my voice I pulled the blanket it off since it was getting hot and leaned up to the cardboard putting my arm behind my neck in a comfortable position.

''Im sorry to intrude your sleep but I haven't seen you over a 2 months and before you even left youdidn't answer my question about the radiation therapy and surgery so what do you think about it'' I remained silent on the phone did I want to do the surgery or anything like that I stilldidn't care what was going to happen anyways.

''I don't think so Doc i'm just not going to do it'' I said with confidence I knew my answer was stupid that my life will matter if I don't or do want to do the surgery but I had to act tough and not show any weakness I couldn't.

''Not going to do it, Not going to do it you don't understand the consequences if you don't do this it is all a serious manner'' He yelled into the phone his voice risen and I was surprised over his voice did he really care that much about it no one could care about me not my mom or dad.

''Oh yeah how serious could it be'' I heard him sigh over the phone I acted dumb just to prove a point I knew all the consequences it either you could die in the surgery or you die without it simple as that I wasn't stupid or dumb about it.

'' ... Jack if you don't do this then the cancer will spread and it could make your life end'' He softened his voice at the last part but nothing he said convinced me that I still want to go on with it if I was going to die it was for a reason right.

'' I have heard this about this before and to be honest with you I don't really care whatever happens to me is for a reason right'' I explained to him this time hearing him sign I knew he was shaking his head thinking that I was like a depressed patient but I wasn't I was Jack Brewer.

'' you don't understand how important this is you have to trust me on this'' I rolled my eyes again I couldn't trust anyone never trust anyone is what I say If you trust someone they will either burn you down or be equal.

'' I am living with 2 people who both lost their parents, and I have no time you see they... they can't control but feel miserable everyday and they make me do everything sometimes I can't sleep because they absolutely crazy'' I let out a gulp of air wondering what hell did I just say? I knew I didn't mean it I just had to say something like that to get him off my back.

'' I am going to be honest with you, When I first met you I thought you were arrogant teenager who didn't give one hell about his life and now when I am talking to you now I realized that I was right. Jack you can fix your life you can become something more you can live isn't something you have always wanted to do'' He tells me while I felt anger boil rise up at his words but I try to cool it down.

''Listen Doc I have to go but if I change my mind I will call you okay but I don't think I will change my mind'' I asked and he signed and I wanted to beat his face now because the way he signed like he was the angry one but I was.

''Okay Bye '' Then I hung up but heard a button switch which made me look that I pressed Voice recorder for the whole conversation I didn't think it was a big so ill delete later then flopped myself to my bed with both my hands resting my head and looking up.

So I have Cancer and I'm living with a 4-year-old boy who think I'm his role model when I'm a terrible person, adding to the fact i'm living with Ben i'm also living with Kim who I hated for a long time but of course something happens to bring us closer, something that I thought would never happen but did like it was meant to be or something.

I decide that I couldn't sleep so I got up and went to make sure everyone was still sound asleep I went to my mom and dads room to my mom sleeping in the bed with beer bottles around her _typical_, then I went to Kim's room to see Kim sleeping next to Ben holding his hand and I smiled at the picture of those two no more anger inside me.

I went down got out some phone numbers to order breakfast then I called Ihops and ordered breakfast like pancakes, waffles, coffee and fruits, They told within 20 minutes they would be here so I went the living room and watched t.v. After 10 minutes the door bell rang and I got up to answer it with the money I am supposed to pay, I opened the door and was shocked when I answered the door.

"What are you doing here" I asked my dad who had a hand on his forehead looking in pain, Now I felt anger inside of me remembering what he did to me over 16 hours ago and he did it in front of Kim and Ben they weren't suppose to know that he does that to me I could take the pain but not the pain of Kim's face when she saw it.

"Um its my house what I can't live in it" I was surprised that he was sober today he is never sober i mean never, He was usually very tipsy and couldn't talk he drank to morning through night he was drunk everyday the only times he actually tried to stay sober is when its a holiday.

"No I thought you were at your friend's house, wait are you sober?" I let him in the house and he looked at me and nodded, While I stood shock maybe he wasn't sober for now maybe he will go and get some beer or shots when we were finished this conversation.

"I was and I told you how i will go to the club well I didn't I actually realized how bad drinking is and I might stay like this for a while I thought of this the whole night" I rose my brows at him, feeling a bit of anger at him he picked this day to be sober then any other day.

"How did you realize that" He cleared his throat and looked his direction to the couch and I nodded and We sat in silence and I glanced at him and I could tell he was trying to get words out all I'm wondering is why does he want to be sober while I put my hands together trying to figure out myself on what is he trying to say.

''Jack before I went to my friend's house yesterday I stayed sober while I was gone'' He finally let out his first sentence, the only sentence that still didn't make sense he stayed sober but he wasn't sober when he came home he was full on drunk and wasted it was even hard to explain.

''Why, you have never stopped drinking before and everyday you have a beer bottle in your hand how are going to stay sober.'' I asked with annoyance I knew my father he wasn't cable in staying sober not even an hour he needed a drink every second that was just him.

''Jack I knew what happen yesterday and I was not happy of what I did and it realize that I am not myself when I drink I will see a therapist for this if I have to its just I remember how I whipped and it drove me insane'' This time I clutched my fist and smacked the table standing up the anger inside bolting up I was mad and my anger is rising.

''Did You think this was the first time! It's not dad this is not the first time you whipped me and I'm not worried about that I'm worried that they watched and saw!'' I screamed and pointed to the quest room, finally letting every anger out of me I was upset still on the fact that they did see and watched all the worst parts.

''They- They saw Oh my god I'm a terrible dad I really am I haven't paid attention to you and Oh my god Jack I'm so sorry'' He cried at me putting a hand on my shoulder which I shrugged away I didn't have time for his pity and apologizes now I was too angry to forgive him now maybe I will never forgive him on what he did.

''Dad do you think I'm actually going to forgive you didn't just touch me you touched a little boy He's 4 dad 4 he already had to deal with the fact that his dad died that boy means a lot to me, Then You touched Kim really you were going to kill her you had a broken beer bottle clutched by her throat! and Ben would be devastated,.. I would have been devastated'' I told him standing up with my dad rubbing his face with his hands like he made the hugest mistake.

''Jack Im am sorry Okay I never wanted any of this to happen and I swear to you I will stop drinking until I die, I will make your mother stop but Jack you have to believe me that I didn't want any of this to happen'' He said to me with tears in his eye and I was shocked he had tears actual tears, He was trying to show me that he was sorry on what he did.

''Dad all your mistakes all the things that you did are way bigger now and I don't know what to do anymore about you Dad Why Would You Do This!'' I screamed some tears on the verge to drop but it was only my dad's tears that escaped, even if he was crying I could let help but let everything out it was just to serious it was no joke.

''Jack Did you really think I wanted to do this okay the moment I realized what I did to you yesterday I wanted to end my life'' He whispered to me which caused my stomach to twist to think Kim's mom ended her life to be with the one she loved but this time for my dad it was take all the pain and misery he caused me that was facing me into life.

''I just... I just don't know what to do Dad Tell me what to do tell me I'm so lost and confused I can't focus if know one is telling me what to do'' I said roughly tugging on my hair looking down at the floor, Just to think about that I've tried everything to keep this family right went down it ruined my life trying to make everything right.

I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up at my dad's big red puffy eyes, ''You don't have to anything all you have to do is be You.. Be you Jack and I will do everything to stop my drinking okay Jack I already called a therapist to help me Jack'' I looked up at him with confusion he was serious about if he was going to visit a therapist about it.

''Dad I can't be me because the real me is an asshole and wants everyone to go to hell I don't want to be that Jack I want to be normal Jack, I've only been an ass hole when I saw your attitude when you where drunk and thought it was cool'' My dad Jaw clenched and his fist and he stares at me for a moment with tears spilling on his face.

''Jack I know the real you I've seen it you are loyal, Kind and Responsible the only ass whole here is me Jack I deserve to go to hell for what I did to you and all those things about me where right I am a terrible person and father if I would have a choice to live or die about yesterday I would have picked die'' He confidently said to me with more tears spilling and now a couple of tears spilling from my own cheek that I had to wipe.

I felt guilt reach to me so I stepped forward and brought my dad into a hug and I felt him relaxed and crying into my shoulder and I let him ''I love you so Much son'' He cried into my shoulder and I nodded and pulled away he was okay with me not saying it back since he knew I wasn't ready to forgive for all the troubles he has done.

''Okay dad okay I wont forgive you yet but I do trust you that will stop drinking so I better see the progress okay'' I said to him and he nodded with a smile I tapped his shoulder, ''okay and I trust that you will get a haircut because damn that hair needs to go I cant believe I didn't notice this you know I think you got it from your mother'' He laughed which I joined.

''Okay Okay grandpa while your done mocking me you should get some rest you probably didn't get good sleep last night'' I said with a smile and he nodded and head upstairs but stopped midway and grinned down at me, ''Good to be back son'' He smiled at me ''Good for you to be back we were waiting for your appearance'' I smiled and he nodded and went to his room while I was still waiting for our delivery.

When the delivery guy came and brought the food I handed him the money and let him keep the change, I set the food on the table and got plates and forks with napkins and I know what your thinking Tough guy Jack Brewer setting a table and ordering food.

Well then your right that exactly what I am doing from what happen yesterday I just wanted everything to be okay today, After setting the table ready I headed upstairs to wake up Kim and Ben since I didn't trust my dad or my mom yet. I walked in to see Kim fully awake using her phone in a ponytail and her pj's and I quickly moved my shift to Ben who was still fast asleep.

''How is he did his fever go away yet'' I asked Kim who looked up at me with a sad smile and I moved to Ben and clutched down to his level feeling his forehead which we still hot I guess his sickness might be there, I turned to Kim who was shaking her head like I was wrong about my statement that he was sick.

''His fever has gone done I think his allergies are coming but so I think I should take him to the doctors, I tried to make him up but he wouldn't get up'' She moved to the bed to right beside me as the same level she smiled at Ben while I just looked at her the way she was smiling and the way she teeth were white then she turned to me and I looked away quickly.

''Yesterday was a hard day to suck in but I could take you guys to the hospital I have to talk to a doctor anyway about something'' I turned to her and faced her and I felt her staring at me up and down I was a little uncomfortable because she was also staring at my back like she could see the scars through me while I signed in my head.

''You mean about your sickness'' She joked while I stared into space nodding thinking of what the doctor said _the cancer will spread and it make your life end _Will my life end? Will The surgery even work? all these questions popped into my head leading me to think about the operation and the therapy for the Cancer I Have Cancer.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to Kim who had guilt in her face ''Jack are you okay you have stared off into space for a while is something wrong'' I gave her a smile then turned to Ben and still had a smile on my face, I reached up to pinch his cheek instead of hearing nothing I heard a tiny grunt maybe I was just hearing stuff?

''Yeah Im just wondering when should we wake up the little kiddo'' I looked at Ben and heard a giggle laughter then turned to Kim who had a smirk on her face and I grinned at her, ''I don't know if he wake up Ben he seems tired you know Ben never wanting to make up just wanting to sleep'' This time I smirked when I heard a ''No'' from Ben's voice.

''Yeah maybe he should stay in bed while he eat Candy, Ice cream, Cake and Watch Sponge bob'' I turned to Kim with a nod and she had a grin on her face. ''No way I love to do that but I forgot Jack how did the chorus go for Sponge bob theme song I have no clue'' We heard Ben mutter ''Aye AyeCaptain'' ''Oh yes the chorus it went like this ''Who Lives in a Pineapple under the sea'' I sang along with Kim who had a cute grin on her face.

''Sponge bob square pants'' Ben answered in his sleep whispering and I chuckled lightly turning to Kim, ''Who lives in a pineapple I think I forgot Kim'' I looked her with suspension then we shifted back to Ben facing the wall while we were facing his back. ''You know what Jack I think I forgot who lives in a pineapple maybe my friends know but they don't watch sponge bob what to do what to do'' I laughed at her Joke to see Ben huffing and puffing like he wanted to jump out of Bed.

''Its Sponge Bob! Okay He lives in a pineapple under the sea Its Sponge Bob!'' Ben yelled leaping out of the Bed to face us while Me and Kim laughed out loud, ''Hey buddy glad your awake I was wondering when were you going to answer that'' I laughed and Ben glared at me saying ''Not funny'' with his arms crossed. ''Sorry Ben but you wouldn't wake up so this was the only way to wake you up'' Kim apologized and I nodded looking at Ben who was looking between Me and Kim.

''I still want Ice cream, Cake and I will watch Sponge bob and will love it'' I nodded smiling at him and put on Sponge bob for him while Kim suggested we all go downstairs but I had to talk to her really quick since she doesn't know about my dad returning and how he might change.

''Um Kim can I talk to you for a minute then we will be right back'' I asked her and she looked at in confusion but nodded and Ben well he was to busy watching Sponge bob to even notice us, We walked to my room and I made sure my parents were asleep and they were there snores are incredibly loud.

''So Jack what did you want to talk to me about'' She asked with a curious tone and I closed the door and locked before stepping forward-looking at Kim who had her arms crossed with confusion in her brown eyes while I licked my lips thinking of an easy what to say this.

''Before you say anything I'm locking the door so Ben or My Par... I mean Mom wont hear you scream of what I'm about to say'' I told her my hands build up into a fist just thinking about yesterday and how he whipped me constantly until I bled which I did.

''Okay but what I would scream Oh my god Jack what did you do don't tell me the police are coming for you'' She put a hand on her forehead while I looked at her with anger to me its was kind of an insult, I glared at her and she notices while she did the same thing back to the fight was going to begin I could feel it.

''Nothing I haven't done anything You know me better than that, I just came here to tell you that my dad is back he came in here in the morning sober and said he stopped drinking and will try to go to the therapist'' I told her and she looked at me in anger her hands were balled up into a fist like she was about to punch me in the face.

''You let your Dad back after Yesterday! After what he did to Ben! You still let him in this house Jack He abused you, He Whipped You! and He touched Ben does he mean nothing to you!'' She screamed to me while I shot her a glare she was kidding right Ben was the most important thing in the family I would forgive myself if something happened to him and it was my fault.

''Are you kidding me! Ben Means so much to me and what am I suppose to do its my dad's house am I really suppose to throw him to the street'' She signed and but her hand on her forehead and started pacing around while I stayed still looking down She was mad and I was the same I couldn't help but bring to the anger.

''No I don't except you to Kick him out of the house I expected you to fight for Ben to fight for us its the one thing I wanted you to do'' I rolled my eyes if she only heard the conversation I had with my dad she would know I did fight for them, I stepped closer to her and she stopped looking into my eyes with anger shedding in it.

''Thats where your overreacting Kim because I did fight for both of you because My dad knew he whipped me but he didn't know he touched Ben or him, I told that is wasn't okay that he made Ben scared and He almost killed you that Ben would be devastated and I would have been...'' I gulped I didn't want to say devastated because then It would think I would have a crush on her.

''You would have been what'' She said looking up at me meeting my eyes that I couldn't tear away from her, ''Nothing Never mind what matters is that I did fight for you guys but your right I did fail'' I told her and sat at my bed with my eyes traveling the floor all the range was going to burst I could feel it.

''Jack what are you saying how did you fail us'' She was going to sit on the bed but I stood up immediately with range my hands in ball fist finally a vision appearing into my mind of my drunk dad and of all the times he has abused me and all the scars he has created made me more and more angry.

''I Made a promise! that I would protect You and Ben! but I failed because He touched both of you who knows what would happen If I agreed to be whip or if you didn't know defense class, but I know you guys would have died you don't know my father when he's drunk'' I yelled slamming my fist into the wall just the fact that the range was bursting more and more.

''Jack stop okay look at me'' She walked over to me and cupped my cheeks while I stood there looking down at her relaxing at her touch, Her touch was like electricity but the good way I grabbed her hand and they were soft like her hands on my face all I wanted to do Is kiss her one more time.

''You didn't fail us Jack if anything you saved us, Jack you risked your life to save Ben and if you did get out of the ropes you would've had saved me to so Thank you for saving me and Ben's life'' She told him letting me go and pulling me in a hug with her chin resting on my shoulder and I put my arms around her hips I felt relaxed by her touch.

she pulled away thinking in deep thoughts maybe about yesterday and I could tell she wanted to see my back because her eyes trailed behind my shirt, ''Jack Let me see your back I want to know if its okay'' I nodded and pulled my shirt up reveling my damn hardcore 6 pack and I saw her stare for a minute which made me grin.

I smirked when she looked up staring at my 6 pack I then turned around and made sure she got a good look at my back, I decide to take off the bandage showing the dry blood from yesterday but it also had scars the looked old scars and many whipped bruises, I felt her brought her hand up to my old scars and creased it and I felt tense and relax when she creased my back her hand were harm and soft.

''What are you doing to me'' I muttered in a very low whisper so she wouldn't hear me but she only looked at my back scanning it while My body exploded when ever she put the tip of her finger of my back if felt really good to have touching my back- Okay that was a really weird sentences I said in my head.

''What kind of monster would do this'' She said to me while I shrugged it off like it was nothing to me it was nothing this isn't the first time it happened this was just the first time Kim saw, ''Jack This has happened before hasn't it'' She plead looking in my eyes as I turned around to face her and the only thing I could do is nod I couldn't lie to her the way he face broke when I told her.

''It has but I don't want to talk about it since it the past'' I told her and she got the clue and nodded but looked at me wanting to say something but couldn't get the word out while I crossed my arm but put my shirt back on since she was finished on looking at my back.

''Jack I have to tell you something'' She asked me and I looked at her in confusion and she licked her lips biting her bottom lip that was driving me insane when she was doing that, ''Yeah what is it'' I could tell she didn't know what to say like she need the right words and I stared at her then she finally let our whatever she needed to sat to me.

''Joe Smith asked me out and I agreed but the problem is that I used to live in my old house and he doesn't know I live here and If I tell I live with you he might think something is going on between us'' I stared at her with shock but truly in the inside I felt angry like I wanted to punch Joe for even asking her out when I heard they are going to date What's happening to me?

''Just don't Tell Joe I live here tell him its your aunt's house or something don't worry Kim everything will be fine now come on Ben's waiting, oh and Kim if he hurts you just come to me I know may ways to smash a persons head'' I told her with a wink and she laughed hitting my chest lightly while I continued to stare at her until the laughter died down.

''Okay but Can you watch Ben this Saturday that's the day I will be with Joe on our date so can you watch Ben'' She smiled and I gave her a reassuring nod then I picked her up and gave her piggy back ride and stepped into the quest room and tackled Ben spinning him and tickling him while he was laughing loudly, Once I told them there was breakfast downstairs they left to eat and I went to my room and grabbed my phone and dialed Number.

''Hello'' I heard say over the other line which made me go silence for a couple of seconds, ''Hi Its Jack and I was wondering when can you start with the therapy and surgery'' I could feel him have a relief sign which made me grinned that he was serious on being cared about me and what happen to me.

''Glad to know you're doing this Jack okay I think we should talk in person so how about on Saturday you come to my office'' My eyes went wide as I realized that I had to take care of Ben on Saturday because of Kim's stupid date, ''You know what that's actually a perfect day but I want the therapy and surgery right after school ends okay'' I told him still not wanting my friends or anyone else to know about my cancer.

''Sounds Great Jack and by the way it's not embarrassing if people know about it's actually brave that you are going to do this'' I nodded and then we both said our ''Goodbyes'' and hung up, I went downstairs to see Kim and Ben eating breakfast they told me to Join but I realized I didn't get the mail yet so I walked out the door and headed to the mailbox, I got the mail and It had all stuff for my mom and dad so stuff for me about college but one letter made me stop my track.

_I know your living with Kim Crawford and Ben Crawford and I will let you know is that I'm coming after them and I will kill them right in front of your face like I did with their Father soon. Don't worry If I was you I would stay with them at all times because I wont just kill them with a gun I will torture them first I hope your girlfriend and her brother have fun being killed._

_-Anonymous This is not your first warning just wait. _

I looked around my whole place making sure no one is around I folded the letter and put it in my pocket and I made a promise for myself that I will protect them even if that means my life will be taken away.

**Hey Hey guys I am super excited this week since it was break and I finished every homework and practice Basketball at school I was able to finish this Chapter for you guys, but this is just because it was break and i had nothing else to do the past 2 days. Also I have finished the Last Chapter of this story but of course I have to edit it and everything.**

**Now I was very lucky to finish this I don't know for sure when my next update will be since My team has to practice extra hard when we come back because we have a tournament coming up and I really hope my team will do well so I'm sorry if I don't update for a bit long. I will try hard to get Chapter 17 somewhere in December but like I said before it could be very hard.  
**

**I really Hope you guys like this Chapter next chapter will be pretty extreme to but I seriously can't not wait to post Chapter 20 (Oops forgot to mention only 20 Chapter plus an epilogue/sequel your choice) I tried to make the bad/good come into this chapter since that was his personality to me in this book. **

**Thank you to my reviewers:**

**Starship13: Thank you! and don't worry they will kiss I just can't spill on what chapter I will give you hint think of a number through Chapter 17-20 and guess maybe your wrong or right haha thanks for the review :) **

**Camela1998: Aw thank you!, Also thank you for understanding the sport requirements its good that you have my support on this, but I do promise that I will try my best to finish this as good as I can thank you for the review and Support :) **

**KickFeaver: Thank you! and I actually agree with you on the flashback being a little long I really never thought it was long until I read and realized that it was pretty long sorry if it was a boring flashback to read but I think this chapter can make up for it since it doesn't have an flashbacks.**

**ElenaKickShipper: Thank you! I am glad you really like the story :) **

**Okay thanks to your amazing reviews I hope you guys will be excited for the next chapter I know I will okay now lets give some hints/spill on Chapter 17. **

**Chapter 17 hints:**

**\- Jack questions if he should tell Kim or Not about the anonymous letter. **

**\- Jack see something that was supposed to fear him but doesn't.**

**\- Kim is mad over something Jack did. **

**\- Something terrible happens to the main character in the story.**

**Here are the hints I hope you guys all had a wonderful Thanksgiving I know I did just being with my family give me all the joy seeing them Laugh and making joke around the dinner table I hope you guys can review and Favorite this Love you guys. **

**-Kristina**


	17. Chapter 17 Disaster Accrues

Hey** guys I am so so sorry for updating so late. I've been really busy with school and basketball practice that I am forgetting to post a new chapter for this story. Please forgive me this week if my break off so Im thinking of posting 2 chapters during this time. **

Jack Pov

I ran back inside like nothing absolutely happen but I was worried so I ran to the kitchen making sure Kim and Ben were both here and thankfully they were.''Jack come have breakfast with us'' Kim said to me pleading for me to have breakfast then Ben looked at me with his big eyes. I signed and gave them a small smile I had to hurry and investigate.

''You know what Im not that hungry so you guys go ahead and eat ill be right back I have something to do'' I told them as I headed upstairs to my parents room when I opened it a little I saw my dad pleading my mom to stop drinking and my mom crying as my dad told my mom what he did last night.

I watched them for a long time then I saw my mom nodding and my dad crying he brought her into a hug I guess they have been talking since he came back. I closed the door quietly so the embrace would stay still, I walked into my room locking the door behind me and heading to my drawers that were next to my bed.

I opened the drawer to reveal my pocket knife with my Beretta pistol next to it and I know what your thinking a 17 years with a un-owned Gun well let me explain, One day when My parents weren't home I decide to go in their room and find some cigarettes or drugs- yes my parents get high.

Anyway I was searching in their closet one day and I found the pistol in a bank box and I decide that I would keep it by me so they wouldn't do anything reckless. So I kept the gun and looked up how to use and since Im not 21 and this is a handgun I decide to keep this secret, I looked at my pocket knife and switched it open revealing its sharp blade then I grabbed the pistol and opened the chamber showing I had a perfect bullet in there.

I put away the pistol and pocket knife but taking out the note reading it over and over again while my mind went blank, Who would do this? Why them? Who is this person? all these thoughts came into my mind and then Death what would happen if Ben or Kim would be killed.

All the sudden my door was knocked and I made sure everything was put away so no one would get suspicious, I walked up to the door but gripped the knob wondering who is this person. I held in my breath thinking it could it be my mom or dad talking about drinking and stuff.

''Who is it'' I moved closer to the door and now all I wish is that I have a peep whole to see who is at the door. I looked at my pocket and took out the paper once again reading it slowly and carefully just to make sure I didn't get anything wrong when I was reading it the first time.

''Jack, Its Kim is everything okay you were acting pretty weird downstairs I mean you just vanished so quickly I just wanted to check on you'' She says through the door which makes me lean on the door with my forehead _If only you knew. _

''Yeah Kim Im okay i'm just... checking on something Ill be right downstairs okay'' I grip the door knob lightly hoping she wouldn't try to come in my room or doesn't have the key to the room. I think about her the most and how she could get hurt and I would never want that in my life even if I was a heartless douche.

''Okay Jack Ill see you downstairs then'' I let out a sign of relief when I heard footsteps go downstairs and went to my drawer looking at the gun and pocket knife I grabbed one my shirts to put over the weapons.

I looked at my phone searching the messages, voice mail, phone calls, voice recorders nothing absolutely nothing. I went to the voice recorder and searched my recent one I had with the doctor.

_''I don't think so Doc i'm just not going to do it'' _

_''Not going to do it, Not going to do it you don't understand the consequences if you don't do this it is all a serious manner!''_

_''Oh yeah how serious could it be''_

_'' ... Jack if you don't do this then the cancer will spread and it make your life end'' _

_'' I have heard this about this before and to be honest with you I don't really care whatever happens to me is for a reason right''_

_'' you don't understand how important this is you have to trust me on this''_

_'' I am living with 2 people who both lost their parents, and I have no time you see they... they cant control but feel miserable everyday and they make me do everything sometimes I cant sleep because they absolutely crazy'' _

_'' I am going to be honest with you, When I first met you I thought you were arrogant teenager who didn't give one hell about his life and now when I am talking to you right now I realized that I was right. Jack you can fix your life you can become something more you can live isn't something you have always wanted to do'' _

_''Listen Doc I have to go but if I change my mind I will call you okay but I don't think I will change my mind'' _

_''Okay Bye ''_

I decide to keep it just in case I change my mind I mean I told him I would do the surgery and the therapy I guess I could say that If my dad is willing to try why not me. I went downstairs with my phone looking at Kim and Ben who are watching t.v together, My head is turned to the window seeing the mail man driving away finishing the whole subdivision then a realization hits me.

''Kim um did you ever get your mail while you were here'' I said returning to them hoping they haven't checked their mail yet because maybe I could figure some things out. There had to be some clues about the anonymous person he couldn't just leave with one note.

''Um come to realize I haven't checked my mail yet maybe I should go and get it'' She said standing up but I stood in her way with my hand in front of her. I smiled and at and she gave me a weak one with a confuse expression with it.

''Actually Ill go get your mail, I need to go Jake's anyway to hang but ill be right back'' I lied through my teeth which she bought because she nodded her head, when I looked into her eye I saw disappointment. Why would she be disappointment I was going to be gone for an hour?

''Oh by the way Kim do you have your phone with you? and is it on full percent?'' I asked her before I leave with my phone in my hand. I want to make sure nothing happens before I leave I wanted to keep them safe from anything.

''Um'' She grabbed her phone then pressed her power button reveling it needs to be charge I let out a sigh and checked my phone that had 70% ''Oh I guess I need to charge here let me go get my charger'' She said reading to walk upstairs but I grabbed her arm.

''Here take my phone and keep it by you okay just promise me you'll keep it by you'' She nodded and looked at it with a confused face on written all over her. ''Jack what is going on why are you giving me your phone I don't get it'' I let out a low sign and looked up at her trying to figure what to say while being stuck in her gaze.

''No questions okay and try to be polite and make no trouble with my parents okay when I leave they will leave for work just make sure you lock all the doors when I leave and they leave'' I said pointing at the locks that were attached to the door ''Jack... your scaring me what happening'' I scanned her eyes and it was filled with amount of fears.

''Kim just trust me that ill be right back okay, don't be scared I will come back and on time so you can go on your _um date_'' She nodded and opened my phone with the screen to be unlocked and showing that I had a pass code she signed thinking of my pass code with her finger almost touching the screen. I chuckled and grabbed her finger lightly putting in my pass code with the phone showing the main menu.

''Im going to leave now to see Jake then go get your mail and come back okay'' She nodded with me pulling the door knob all the way, ''Okay but Jack I want to know what is going on when you come back'' I let out air and looked at the floor but nodded and closed the door all the way I heard the locks being put in so I went into my car began running the engine trying to memorize Kim's house this will be a long drive.

After 20 minutes of finding Kim's house I still couldn't figure it out until it hit hey why not use a GPS, So using the GPS gave me 10 minutes to go to Kim's house wow we don't live far. I got out of the car looking at Kim's house it wasn't small but it also wasn't big it was an okay size unlike my house which was big this house was quite nice.

I headed to their mail box and opened it but not taking the mail yet I looked around to see if people were here and thank fully no one was, Checking their mail was probably a nosy thing but in order to find this person I need more evidences or clues.

I grunt to myself when I couldn't find anything I looked around again hoping a note would be flying somewhere or a phone call, I turned around to see a dark shadow figure in Kim's house I had fear because I haven't brought anything no cell phone, Gun or pocket knife. I stayed in place waiting to the person to reveal its self or make any movement.

I cursed out loud to the person at the window I got a better look when he moved to the middle of the house he was wearing a mask that would only show it mouth and eyes, He wore all black but what cached my eye it that he had a gun in his hand not pointing at me but in his hand.

The intruder eyed me and I did the same wondering why he isn't saying anything to me? or coming down to kill me?, My eyes landed to the driveway with a rock on top of a note this was the note that the intruder left me. I walked up to the driveway never leaving me eyes on the intruder who was eyeing my every movement, I removed the rock and grabbed the note going backwards to see the intruder still there eyeing me this time I made no sound just walked backwards back to my car.

I put the keys in and started the engine right away when I got in the car looking back at the person who was still looking at me then I just left having one more glance at the person in black.

I finally made it back home but not leaving the car yet I didn't park in the driveway like I usual do I parked in a corner so I could read the note without any distractions, I made my way to my pocket while I took the note out looking at it while bring the other note I got out yesterday too.

_Hello I see you got my other note, Now lets make this clear between me and you I only attacked because he stole something from me and I wanted it back but the problem with that bastard was he wouldn't give it back to me. You see Jack, I come from a family or gang that steals and when I do steal its mine not anyone else so I did Crawford a favor to kill him and not mess with me and I did the same to Karen Crawford when she ended her life. So here's is what going to happen I will call you at 8 o'clock, you answer and I tell you the plan now if you decline this plan I will march over to your house and kill your parents then torture Kim and Ben to death. Im not the only one who will help me I have my gang with me, so don't try to do anything stupid I will be watching you so keep your eyes open and answer the phone at 8. _

_-Anonymous _

I clutched the notes in my hand with anger and grabbed the wheel with a heavy grip, ''Who are you'' I yelled in the car with no reply's I looked at my watch 7:30 I cursed to myself when The caller will call in any second. I walked out the car and ran to my house with the two notes in my pockets grabbing my keys and opening the door without hesitating to check Ben and Kim I did find Ben crashing on the couch he must be really tired these days.

''Kim, Kim where are you!'' I yelled in panic when I couldn't find her, I tried everywhere downstairs but I still couldn't find her I tried calling my phone but she wouldn't pick up. I turned my attention to the stairs the had footsteps I eyes traveled to the stunning lady walking down Kim had on, Yellow floral dress with black leather jacket, covering wearing a heels, on her long hair going into curly design, gosh don't I sound like a girl right now _But she looks beautiful_\- Yeah she does agreeing with my head.

''Kim You look...'' I stopped midway when I took a closer look to Kim's face she looked like she was hurt and angry, all I was guessing that I had done something wrong just when I was about to say something Kim pulled out my phone and played the voice recorder in front of me the whole thing and I was shocked when she replayed _' I am living with 2 people who both lost their parents, and I have no time you see they... they cant control but feel miserable everyday and they make me do everything sometimes I cant sleep because they absolutely crazy''. Shit_

I looked at her with shock but all she did was pull my palm and put the phone in my hand, ''I hope your happy that you finally confessed your feelings for us Jack The crazy Crawford siblings'' She told me walking away with me standing in shock ''Kim Kim let me explain come on'' I plead rushing over by her grabbing her forearm so she could turn around to me, I looked her in the eye while she had her arms crossed waiting for a explanation.

''Kim, Its not what you think the doctor was begging me to do surgery for my sickness and I told him no so many time but he wouldn't get off my back so I tried to give him a answer to leave me alone but that didn't work either'' I looked her the eyes she angrily let go of our gaze and turned her emotion to cold and hated like we used to do when we hated each other.

''That's the problem Jack you don't care, you don't care if you did die your just to embarrass to tell anyone, what is there to be embarrass about Your sick, You need medical help I don't understand'' she snapped at me while my anger was ready to bust to, Everyone had there reasons sure mines was different but it wasn't different to me.

''Its a shown of weakness! when you tell people your problems its like your weak that you cant handle your self, That.. that you don't know how to take care of your self'' I snapped widen my eyes when I heard the doorbell ring, ''Look Jack I don't have time for this I have to go on my date with Joe so just watch Ben okay'' I nodded as she left to answer the door in my corner I did see Joe wearing a plaid shirt and I smirked to myself _so the loser couldn't buy polo. _

I locked the door when Kim shut the door and checked on Ben he was full asleep he looked like angel when he did sleep. I Picked him up and carried him to the quest to sleep once I laid him down in the bed I made sure all the windows were locked and looked in the closet to see any intruders luckily there were none.

I looked at my phone time it was 7:58 I was waiting for the call and waiting and waiting then it rang with my smirk full on it was only 7:59 time to show your not afraid ''Oh so you call now what happened to 8 o'clock did you forget your time sitting in that empty house'' I smirked as I answered the phone, and I heard someone breathing hard over the phone.

''Who said I was in a empty house maybe Im in your house just waiting to kill you in a perfect time'' the intruder said with a deep voice I remained still trying keep myself together Jack Brewer does not show fear to anyone especially not to a murder.

''If you are in my house and I do see you I will make my move right away and kill you'' I breathed angrily while the intruder just chuckled with my anger still boiling at his voice. He wanted to make me angry so I could attack but I was firm about this and wasn't going to let this coward win.

''You gave me a note now explain to me why I should help you, or even trust you with this mission'' I asked over the phone placing firmly by my ear,

''Oh I think you know exactly why your are you going to do, this unless you want to see your precocious girlfriend and brother die'' I heard him chuckle evilly through the phone which made me want to find him and kill him. He got me I was now angry I could rip this phone out of my ear and chuck it at the window.

''What do you want'' I breathed in the phone turning around checking if anyone was in the house ''Now Now Jack didn't I tell you that I need you to get something back that belongs to me, You see is not just a business man he might tell you but he wasn't, He worked for me and made sure that I got everything I wanted so I wouldn't kill his family, Simon Crawford stole something from me and I want it back but I need you kid''

I forced myself to steady and check on Ben quietly and my luck he was still asleep. ''What did he steal from you and why do you need me to get it back? When you can get one of your bodyguards or in my case your weak ass assistants'' I angrily spat through the phone looking out the window to see if anyone was out there.

''Listen hear kid, Simon stole my briefcase not its not just a briefcase it has very important items now just because Simon worked for me doesn't mean I am the leader my leader is Christopher Jay Brewer- recognize the name'' I stopped walking and turned everywhere in my house, That name was more that familiar I knew everything for that name by heart.

I felt my breath hitched by the name Christopher was my uncle from my dad side, He was dangerous I knew he had assistants that were dangerous to Chris would always steal everything and if he was accused he would kill one of the assistants because they would jeopardize him from going to jail or even worse. He is the most dangerous gang leader.

''You didn't kill him did you it wasn't you it was my uncle, and whatever Simon stole was never yours it was his, you're just covering for him so I wouldn't go and bring this to the police It was him wasn't it Tell Me!'' I angrily yelled at the phone while I heard someone chuckle behind him it was him it was my uncle I could recognize it anywhere.

''Oh Jack and I thought you were the dumb I guess you figured it all out didn't you, Now Jack since you know I will give you a chance to watch your guest die'' My uncle laughed and I heard him pulling a guy like he was choking him or he was killing him but my fear is that he would come after Ben thank god Kim was out.

''You see what you did Jack because You figured out who I was I had to kill the guy who was talking to you in the beginning and now Im coming after you'' This time I chuckled and ran to my room grabbed my pocket knife and put it underneath my socks and my gun behind me while locking Ben's door.

''If You want me come get me'' I yelled through the phone hanging up after hearing a car door being closed, I hid the corner with the gun between my hands with bullets with me in my pocket it was fight not a war This Is a fight I will win, The sudden glass shuttering made me shock they were here and now it was time to fight, ''Jack, Jack where are you its time to die'' I heard my uncle chuckle evilly now the war is beginning.

* * *

''He not moving there is blood everywhere and it looked like it got his chest or side I cant tell its to dark please hurry I don't want him to Die Please!'' I heard a vision of blurriness making my eyes squint a little trying to regain conscious.

''Jack Jack your awake please just lay down don't move okay the ambulance will be on its way'' I saw her Kim still looking stunning even if her face was smeared with makeup and tears with her hands laying down my chest I let out coughs of blood to the floor.

''Ill be devastated'' I try to let out to my dry throat but Kim still looked confused so I grabbed her hand and looked up at her blood from my lips moving down to chin, ''Ill be devastated if you died'' I manage to say through my dry throat will Kim's tears continued coming down and she nodded her head while I let the darkness in when I heard the ambulance with Kim screaming my name to wake up but all I could do is let the darkness in.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I felt it was bad that there wasn't much Kick in here and sorry to say but there will not be any in Chapter 18 only 19 and 20. I hope I can finish this story before my new semester starts and probably at that time Basketball season will end so ill have extra time to write new stories. **

**Speaking of Stories if any of you guys are a fan of The flash and like the ship Snowbarry I wrote 2 stories about that ship so if you want to check it out go and ahead I would love your guys thoughts. **

**Thanks to reviewers Last Chapter:**

**UnbreakableWarrior- Thank you :) **

**The Minion maste- Thank you and great to know you have an account lol :) **

**Kickfeaver- Thank you and its up now :) **

**Starships13- Thank you :) **

**Camela1998- Aww thank you for your nice words I always enjoy reading your reviews :) **

**Rocker240- Aww Thank you for your support and anyway I cant really say these stuff on here but any questions like those you can PM me and we did really well on the tournament thank you :) **

**Thank you to the reviews and everyone have a great holiday this is one of my favorite holiday so enjoy it til it last. I hope many of you get amazing presents and have a great New Years to :) **

**Next Time On Pain and Love **

**-Kim goes crazy about Jack**

**-Mr. Bewer tells the truth about Chris **

**-Something happens that makes Kim go insane **

**-Who will be on Kim's side now? **

**See You guys next time in Chapter 18 see ya enjoy the holidays :)**

**-Kristina **


End file.
